Haru Haru
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive adalah gadis yang sering di bully dan dikucilkan. Bagaimana kisahnya setelah bertemu dengan idol sekolah, Sebastian Michaelis? Chapter 7 Update! RnR? Fem!Ciel..
1. My Life Will Change

"Jangan lupa mengerjakan PRnya!" kata Miss. Marie kepada murid-muridnya. Semua anak hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari Miss. Marie keluar dari kelas.

"Caroline, ayo kita ganti baju." ajak gadis berambut pirang ikal kepada gadis yang dipanggil Caroline.

"Iya." Caroline mengambil baju olahraganya dan berjalan di belakang Lizzie, gadis berambut pirang ikal yang mengajaknya tadi.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat." seru beberapa orang gadis. Semua murid berjalan keluar kelas untuk mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi pakaian olahraga.

Ya, selanjutnya adalah pelajaran olahraga.

Seorang gadis berambut kelabu duduk diam di kursinya. Ciel Phantomhive, namanya. Gadis pemilik mata sedalam lautan dan kulit sehalus sutra itu sedang duduk menunggu teman-temannya yang sedang mengganti baju. Bukan. Bukan teman. Tetapi, orang-orang yang membencinya.

Ciel selalu dikucilkan oleh semua orang di sekolahnya, walaupun nilainya tidak bisa dipungkiri memang bagus, tetapi tetap saja Ciel selalu di_bully_. Ciel selalu menjadi bahan _bullying_ dan pelaku pembuat keonaran di sekolah, padahal Ciel tidak terlibat dalam kasus yang dimaksud.

Setelah menuggu cukup lama, Ciel keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Ruang ganti itu telah sepi, karena Ciel selalu mengganti pakaian olahraganya belakangan. Dia tidak mau mengganti pakaiannya bersama orang-orang yang membencinya itu.

Ciel mulai melepas kancing bajunya dan mulai menggantinya dengan pakaian olahraga.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Ciel berjalan menuju lapangan olahraga. Disana guru olahraga sedang mengobrol dengan ketua kelas Ciel.

Ciel berjalan perlahan menuju tengah lapangan, sepanjang perjalanan semua gadis di kelas Ciel mencemoohnya habis-habissan. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menggapi mereka dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya itu. Setiap hari Ciel selalu di_bully_ dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang pembantu.

Ciel tidak bisa melawan karena mereka selalu main keroyokkan. Itu tidak adil. Ciel pernah mencoba untuk melapor, tetapi dia hanya mendapat teguran dari guru, bahwa memang dia yang salah. Guru itu saja tidak tahu kejadiannya, bagaimana guru itu mau memutuskan bahwa Ciellah yang bersalah.

Ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Ciel, tetapi Ciel tidak punya bukti untuk membuktikan bahwa dia memang tidak bersalah. Walaupun melakukan pembelaan, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Ciel bagaikan orang yang paling hina untuk ditolong seantero sekolah _St. Lucia senior high school_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 1 : ****My Life Will Change**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso

**Genre :**

Romance and Friendship

**Pairing :**

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :**

TYPOs, AU, OOC, dll

Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel sebagai perempuan, bayangkanlah dia seorang lelaki

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prit. Prit. Prit.

Terdengar suara peluit ditiup, tanda berkumpul. Guru olahraga _St. Lucia senior High School_ memang terkenal sangat disiplin, sehingga banyak murid yang takut kepadanya, kecuali satu orang.

"Berbaris menjadi empat bersap!" guru olahraga itu mengancungkan empat jarinya, yang menandakan angka empat, sedangkan semua murid sibuk membuat barisan, karena tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari guru olahraga itu.

Seperti biasa, Ciel berbaris di barisan paling akhir dan paling belakang. Sementara sang ketua kelas memimpin pemanasan kali ini.

Selesai melakukan pemanasan, guru olahraga itu melanjutkan dengan acara _sprinter_nya yang terkenal sangat ganas. Ya, bagaimana tidak ganas mereka yang melakukan _sprinter_ diwajibkan untuk berlari bolak-balik sebanyak enam kali, apalagi luas lapangan olahraga mereka adalah tujuh meter panjangnya.

Semua murid hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal itu, karena itu adalah agenda rutin mereka jika selesai pemanasan.

Guru olahraga itu mulai mengabsen semua murid untuk mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Alicia, Vivi, Adel, dan Avril." guru olahraga itu berteriak memanggil nama murid yang akan melakukan _sprinter_ pertama.

Dan tentu saja murid paling akhir dipanggil adalah Ciel Phantomhive. Dan lebih sialnya lagi Ciel berlari bersama tiga musuh terbesarnya, yaitu Lizzie, Caroline, dan Rebecca.

'Ya ampun, apa yang guru itu pikirkan sih?' Ciel merutuki guru olahraga itu.

"Bersedia. Siap. Mulai!" guru olahraga itu memberi aba-aba.

Caroline berlari meninggalkan Ciel di belakang, sedangkan Lizzie berada seimbang bersama Rebecca, dan Ciel berada paling belakang. Sebuah ide muncul di otak Lizzie dan teman-temannya itu.

Lizzie, Caroline, dan Rebecca mengurangi kecepatan mereka sehingga mereka berada bersama Ciel sekarang. Ciel sudah merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Dan, ya, firasat Ciel memang benar.

Caroline menyengkat kakinya dan dengan cepat Caroline, Lizzie, dan Rebecca memacu kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan Ciel.

"Ukh, sialan mereka." rutuk Ciel kepada musuh bebuyuttannya itu.

Sebuah tangan terulur, pemilik tangan itu sungguh tidak dapat Ciel lihat dengan jelas, karena pengaruh matahari yang bersinar terik saat itu. Ciel menyanggupi tangan itu dan berdiri. Ciel sungguh berterima kasih atas pertolongan orang itu yang mau membantu orang sepertinya.

"Te-terima kasih." Ciel menatap pemilik tangan tersebut dan voila, Ciel menatap sepasang _red ruby_ milik orang yang menolongnya tadi.

Ya, dia adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Dia adalah ketua kelas dimana Ciel mengalami masa terakhirnya di SMA.

"Sama-sama." Sebastian tersenyum yang diyakini dapat membuat kaum hawa manapun akan meleleh. Ciel yang terkejut segera berlari meninggalkan Sebastian di belakang.

.

.

.

**Ciel P.O.V**

Ya ampun, dia. Sebastian Michaelis menolongku. Tidak kusangka dia yang menolongku. Habislah aku. Bagaimana kalau Lizzie dan teman-temannya itu melihat itu. Apa aku perlu bersembunyi? Aduh bagaimana ini?

Dia adalah murid paling populer di _St. Lucia senior high school_, dia juga ketua kelas dari kelasku.

Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti?

"Hoi, Ciel!" suara itu. Suara Lizzie. Habislah aku.

Kukutuk Sebastian Michaelis itu supaya dia tidak populer lagi. Hidupku semakin hancur gara-gara dia menolongku.

"Bagaimana?" Lizzie menyunggingkan senyuman yang memiliki arti mencemooh kepadaku.

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku gugup karena takut dihajar oleh tukang pukulnya pulang sekolah nanti.

"Jatuhnya." Lizzie terlihat bahagia dengan itu.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kejadian tadi. Fiuh~

"Kenapa? Sakit ya?" Caroline mulai angkat bicara.

Tentu saja sakit, bodoh. Cemoohku dalam hati.

"Hahahaha..." mereka tertawa diatas penderitaanku.

**Ciel P.O.V end**

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Gadis itu. Siapa namanya? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang? Dia cukup manis.

Dia pasti murid dari kelasku, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya, ya? Gadis yang menarik.

Matanya _sapphire_, sedalam lautan. Warna yang menghanyutkan.

Tapi kasihan juga dia ya. Masa dia disengkat begitu. Lizzie dan teman-temannya jahil juga rupanya hihihihihi~

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

"Dengan berakhirnya _sprinter_ ini, kalian telah lulus ujian hari ini." guru olahraga itu pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya.

Semua murid hanya menghela nafas lega, karena pelajaran olahraga telah usai. Lelah. Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Semua murid kembali ke ruang ganti, dan seperti biasa lagi Ciel selalu belakangan.

Semua murid telah kembali ke kelas dengan aman dan tenteram, sampai...

"Akh..." sebuah suara mengagetkan seisi kelas.

"Hahahahaha~" setelah melihat suatu kejadian murid-murid yang kaget itu segera tertawa melihat seorang gadis berambut kelabu basah kuyup.

Ya, Ciel terkena jebakan Lizzie dan teman-temannya.

Sepertinya Lizzie memasang ember yang berisi air di atas pintu masuk kelas, dan kebetulan Ciel yang lewat dan voila, baju Ciel yang sudah rapi menjadi basah kuyup.

Ciel segera berlari menuju halaman sekolah.

Kenapa halaman? Karena Ciel suka sekali ke halaman sekolah saat dirinya di_bully_. Disana ia mengeringkan pakaiannya yang basah. Ya, dia membiarkan angin mengeringkan baju yang sekarang melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin Ciel melepas pakaiannya di halaman sekolah bukan?

Sebastian yang kebetulan lewat setelah membereskan bola basket yang ia gunakan dan teman-temannya bermain menghampiri Ciel.

Sebatian bermain basket setelah pelajaran olahraga usai, jangan pikir bahwa Sebastian bolos jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Ada apa?" Sebastian duduk disebelah Ciel dan memandang wajah Ciel yang terlihat kusut sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ciel membuang wajahnya supaya tidak melihat wajah Sebastian yang mampu membuat semua kaum hawa tersipu.

"Bajumu basah?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak kok." Ciel mengelak.

"Bohong." Sebastian memegang pundak Ciel yang kecil, seketika itu juga Ciel merasakan darah yang ada tubuhnya mengalir ke kepalanya. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Ciel.

Bukan marah tetapi malu, karena dia ingat betul bahwa bajunya basah dan melekat di tubuhnya dan pasti pakaian dalamnya terlihat oleh Sebastian.

Karena mengingat hal itu Ciel segera menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh dari Sebastian. Sebastian yang bingung, mulai berpikir apa yang terjadi dengan gadis di depannya.

Selang beberapa saat Sebastian mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya gadis itu pikirkan setelah merasakan telapak tangannya yang basah.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak semesum itu kok." Sebastian nyengir dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dan memang tadi Sebastian sempat melihat pakaian dalam Ciel. Apa itu termasuk mesum? Warnanya biru muda pula.

_Blush_

Sebastian _blushing_ saat mengingat apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Mungkin dia memang mesum.

Ciel hanya mengeleng dan Sebastian tidak mau otaknya tercemar dengan hal yang berbau negatif karena melihat pakaian dalam seorang wanita, jadi Sebastian membiarkan Ciel yang duduk menjauh darinya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sebastian sedikit berteriak. Ingat mereka duduk berjauhan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ciel dengan datar.

"Bohong." Sebastian menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak." Ciel yang melihat itu tergugup karena seringaian Sebastian.

"Jujurlah. Kau tidak bisa berbohong." Sebastian memandangi langit biru yang luas sembari tiduran di atas rumput yang lembut tetap keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, ya tidak." Ciel masih keras kepala.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa ditipu, loh." Sebastian memiringkan badannya supaya dapat melihat Ciel dengan jelas.

"Tidak." Ciel masih keras kepala.

"Jujur."

"Tidak."

"Jujur."

"Tidak."

"Jujur."

"Tidak."

Adu kekerassan kepala itu berlangsung lumayan lama.

"Ha, baiklah aku akan jujur." Ciel akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus." Sebastian kembali ke posisi duduk dan memasang telinganya.

"Saat aku masuk ke kelas, Lizzie dan teman-temannya menyiapkan ember yang berisi air diatas pintu, dan akulah yang terkena jebakan itu." Ciel menceritakan penyebab pakaiannya menjadi basah dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh begitu." Sebastian mangut-mangut.

Ciel merasa aneh dengan sikap ketua kelasnya ini, tidak disangka dia orang yang tidak sombong karena dia merupakan _idol_ sekolah, ingat?

"Kalau begitu." Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dan menyeretnya ke ruang kelas.

"Hei apa-apaan ini?" Ciel tidak terima perlakuan kasar Sebastian.

Sebastian membuka pintu ruang elas dengan kasar.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" bentak Sebastian sembari menunjuk Ciel dengan ibu jarinya.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Ciel, Sebastian, dan Lizzie secara bergantian. Lizzie, Caroline, dan Rebecca hanya menunduk malu.

"Jadi apa yang akan dia pakai?" tanya Sebastian memincingkan matanya kepada Lizzie dan teman-temannya.

"I-itu..." Caroline kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau pakaian olahraga?" Rebecca memberi usul.

"Tidak boleh. Karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Mr. Randall." Sebastian menunjuk daftar pelajaran yang terpampang di depan kelas.

Mr. Randall adalah guru yang galak dan disiplin soal berpakaian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang membujuk Mr. Randall?" tanya Lizzie dengan tampang bersalah dan tampang akan-kuhabisi-kau kepada Ciel.

"Tidak mungkin bisa." celetuk pemuda berambut pirang cerah bermata sebiru langit sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ha..." Sebastian hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menyeret Ciel pergi ke ruang guru.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Suara ketukkan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan guru.

"Maaf, apakah ada Mr. Randall?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Michaelis?" Mr. Randall menghampiri Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Maaf, apakah dia boleh menggunakan pakaian olahraga?" Sebatian menunjuk Ciel.

"Ada apa?" Mr. Randall memegang janggutnya yang bisa dibilang panjang.

"Tadi aku menyuruhnya mengambil bola basket yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam kolam ikan. Tetapi dia malah tercebur." Sebastian berbohong demi melindungi temannya.

"Kalau begitu, sihlakan." Mr. Randall mengizinkan.

Memang berbeda kalau murid kesayangan guru yang meminta.

"Terima kasih." Sebastian pergi menyeret Ciel kembali.

Hari ini Ciel banyak diseret.

"Te-terima kasih, Michaelis." Ciel menunduk malu.

"Sama-sama. Asalkan kau jangan sampai masuk angin." Sebastian menyeringai.

Ciel mengambil pakaian olahraganya dan menggantinya di ruang ganti.

~To Be Continued~

Author Note :

Saya datang membawa fic multichap baru. Maaf ya masih straight (_ _)

Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel itu cewek bayangkan saja dia cowok ;)

Oiya yang bagian lari sprinter itu berdasarkan pengalaman saya, waktu kelas saya disuruh lari bolak-balik enam kali terus scout trass sepuluh kali malah lapangannya gede lagi, ya saya dapat catatan waktu satu menit sembilan detik XDD

Oh iya judulnya saya kepikiran pas lagi dengerin lagu Haru Haru nya BigBang, jadi saya pake aja deh namanya *innocent face

Ini saya buat pas besoknya MID doain saya bisa ya minna~

Terakhir review please~


	2. I'm Sorry

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Ciel kembali ke ruang kelas dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Mr. Randall. Soal matematika yang diberikan Mr. Randall terkenal sangat sulit, maka dari itu banyak siswa maupun siswi yang selalu belajar matematika sebelum pelajaran Mr. Randall dimulai, supaya jika terjadi ulangan matematika dadakan mereka dapat mengerjakannya dengan sekuat tenaga mereka.

Semua orang mengerjakan lembar kerja itu dengan serius. Padahal baru latihan saja tapi sudah sesulit itu. Banyak dari mereka yang saling bertukar jawaban. Tidak ketinggalan Lizzie dan teman-temannya itu. Sekarang mereka berusaha mencari korban mereka.

Ciel yang memang pandai dan memiliki kapasitas otak yang bagus dan dapat dikatakan jenius itu hanya tiduran diatas mejanya. Ya, dia sudah mengerjakan lembar kerja itu dengan lancar. Dan saat itu juga lembar kerja itu diambil oleh Lizzie yang kebetulan duduk di depan Ciel.

Srek~

Kertas latihan Ciel sukses diambil Lizzie. Ciel yang menyadari itu hanya bisa pasrah, karena dia tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan Lizzie dan teman-temanya itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Ciel~" Lizzie mengembalikan kertas latihan Ciel yang nasibnya sudah naas. Kertas itu sudah lecek dan kusut. Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas, sedangkan Lizzie dan teman-temannya hanya tertawa bahagia.

"Kumpulkan!" Mr. Randall tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa?"

"Tanggung, Mr."

"Ha..."

"Sebentar lagi!"

Begitulah respon semua murid saat Mr. Randall mengatakan satu kata yang membuat semua murid kalang kabut. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mulai mengumpulkan lembar kerja itu.

"Satu. Dua. Tiga..." Mr. Randall mulai menghitung.

"Ah...iya, Mr." semua murid segera mengumpulkan lembar kerja itu dengan tampang yang lemas tak berdaya.

"Hei, Sebastian apa yang kau lihat?" sebuah suara memanggil Sebastian.

"Ah, Alosi. Tidak ada." Sebastian yang terkejut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke LAB komputer? Aku mau main _game_." tanya Alois.

"Tidak. Aku mau makan saja." Sebastian berdiri dan segera keluar dari kelas yang ia pimpin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 2 : I'm sorry**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso

**Genre :**

Romance and Friendship

**Pairing :**

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :**

TYPOs, AU, OOC, dll

Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel sebagai perempuan, bayangkanlah dia seorang lelaki

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gya!"

"Sebastian kau makin keren saja!"

"Mau makan apa?"

Itulah reaksi beberapa siswi yang melihat Sebastian masuk ke kantin. Ingat dia adalah seorang _idol_ sekolah.

Sedangkan di tempat lain tepatnya di pojokkan kantin di kursi paling belakang pula, terlihatlah Ciel yang sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya.

Sebastian yang sudah megambil makan siangnya itu sedang mencari tempat duduk. Kebetulan semua kursi telah terisi penuh, tersisa hanya berada di pojokkan dan disana ada seorang gadis berambut kelabu panjang yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Sebastian berjalan menuju tempat itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sebastian tersenyum kepada sang gadis atau lebih tepatnya Ciel.

"Eh, boleh." Ciel menghentikan aktivitas mekannya dan melihat Sebastian yang tinggi.

"Terima kasih." Sebastian duduk dan mulai melahap makanannya. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Ciel merasa risih dengan pandangan itu, terutama pandangan dari semua siswi yang melihatnya, dan dapat diperkirakan bahwa makna tatapan itu adalah akan-kuhabisi-kau. Ciel merinding.

.

.

.

**Ciel P.O.V**

Kenapa dia harus duduk disini? Lihat semua mata memandangku dengan tatapan heran dan

ganas.

Siswi-siswi itu seakan-akan ingin melahapku hidup-hidup.

Mengerikan.

Dia malah makan dengan santai lagi. Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?

Harusnya dia tidak duduk disini. Salahnya karena dia telat datang dan kantin telah ramai.

Ha...tapi semua ini telah terjadi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saja.

Terima kasih untukmu, Sebastian Michaelis karena telah mengubah duniaku yang damai menjadi rusuh.

"Kenapa?" dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ti-tidak." aku hanya memasang senyumku yang hanya kutujukan kepada orang yang dekat denganku saja.

"Kau merasa risih, ya?"

Deg~

Tepat sasaran. Perkiraannya tepat sekali di tengah.

"Hahahaha tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu kok." Sebastian masih tersenyum.

"Hahahahaha tentu saja." aku berbohong.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan makanmu." Sebastian menunjuk makananku yang hamper dingin.

"I-iya."

Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Lidahku keluh untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kurasakan sekarang.

**Ciel P.O.V end**

.

.

.

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid segera keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju pagar sekolah. Tentu saja tujuan mereka adalah untuk pulang ke rumah. Tetapi ada tiga orang murid sedang melakukan tugas piket mereka.

Mereka adalah Tony, Felicia, Michael, dan Ciel.

Felicia mulai mengelap meja guru dengan telaten sedangkan Ciel membersihkan papan tulis, Tony sedang memegang kemoceng dan Michael sedang memainkan sapu.

"Ciel! Cepat bawa ember berisi air kesini!" Felicia berteriak layaknya beteriak kepada pembantunya. Ciel keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil ember beserta airnya.

"Mereka merepotkan." Ciel mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat Ciel melewati ruang musik, Ciel mendengar harmoni indah yang dimainkan dengan gitar.

"Indah sekali." Ciel terkagum-kagum dengan lagu yang ia dengar tadi.

Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengambil ember dan mengisinya. Lalu berjalan pulang ke kelasnya.

"Be-berat sekali." Ciel mengangkat ember itu dengan kedua tangannya. Isinya memang tidak banyak, tapi bagi Ciel itu sudah termasuk banyak, karena tubuhnya yang kecil mengangkat benda seberat itu.

Ciel masuk ke kelasnya dan...

Bruk~

Sebuah sapu melayang kea rah Ciel dan gagangnya mendarat sukses di muka Ciel.

"Aduh!" Ciel berlutut sambil menutupi wajahnya sedangkan ember yang ia bawa jatuh dan isinya berceceran.

"Hahahahaha." suara tawa menggelegar dari ruang kelas itu.

"Ciel, kau yang bereskan, ok? Kan kamu yang membuat ini berantakan." Felicia menunjuk air yang tumpah di lantai dan membuat lantai itu becek.

Felicia, Tony, dan Michael keluar dari ruang kelas sambil membawa tas mereka, sedangkan Ciel masih berlutut di depan pintu kelas mulai mengangkat wajahanya. Dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Saat mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan, ia melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kurang ajar mereka!" umpat Ciel sembari membersihkan sisa darah di hidungnya.

Setelah membersihkan darah itu, Ciel segera membersihkan kelas itu, supaya keesokkan harinya ia tidak disalahkan oleh Felicia, Tonydan, Michael karena tidak membersihkan kelasnya dan dia akan di_bully_ habis-habissan oleh Felicia.

"Akhirnya selesai!" Ciel merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah membersihkan kelasnya selama satu jam.

"Saatnya pulang." Ciel mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Seperti biasa Ciel berjalan kaki menuju halte bis terdekat lalu naik bis itu dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Belum seratus meter Ciel berjalan, dia sudah dihadang oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Si-siapa kalian?" Ciel panik.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, yang perlu kau ketahui adalah kami akan menghajarmu." salah satu orang bertubuh tegap itu memainkan pemukul _baseball_ yang ia bawa.

"Tung-tunggu! Apa salahku?" Ciel ketakuttan.

"Hm...karena kau telah membuat mejikanku marah." kata orang itu.

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Ciel. Ciel berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Orang itu makin mendekat. Ciel semakin ketakuttan. Saat orang-orang itu mulai mengayunkan pemukul _baseball_nya, ada orang yang menonjok mereka.

"Ukh..." pria itu tersungkur di depan Ciel.

"Eh?" Ciel kebingungan.

Ciel melihat Sebastian sedang memukul pria-pria itu satu-persatu. Ciel terkagum-kagum dengan aksi Sebastian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ciel?" Sebastian mendekati Ciel.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ciel khawatir melihat luka-luka yang membuat lecet wajah tampan pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sebastian masih tersenyum dan mengambil tas gitar yang ia bawa.

"Tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti itu." Ciel menarik tangan Sebastian ke sebuah bangku yang ada di trotoar dan membersihkan lukanya dengan telaten.

Blush~

Saat tangan mungil dan halus Ciel menyentuh wajah Sebastian, Sebastian merasakan seluruh darahnya naik ke kepalanya.

.

.

.

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Ci-ciel?

Dia membersihkan lukaku.

Belum pernah ada orang yang membersihkan lukaku, kecuali ibuku.

Dia?

Pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat. Belum pernah aku bertampang seperti ini di depan siapapun. Yang mampu hanya dia. Ciel Phantomhive.

Setelah kutelusuri ternyata dia anak dari pasangan Vincent Phantomhive dan Rachel Phantomhive. Nilainya uga bagus. Tetapi kenapa tidak ada orang yang memandangnya? Aku bingung.

"Apa sudah baikkan?" kurasakan tangan mungil Ciel berhenti mengelap wajahku.

"Ah terima kasih." ucapku.

"Tidak. Itu sudah sepantasnya, kau telah menyelamatkanku." dia tersenyum.

Dan senyum itu kuakui memang sangat manis.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Tidak." aku bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas pengobattannya. Itu sangat membantu."

Karenanya wajahku tidak perih lagi seperti tadi.

**Sebastian P.O.V end**

.

.

.

Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel menuju lapangan parkir di sekolahan. Sebastian mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya, dan menyalakan sebuah motor biru tua.

"Ayo naik." Sebastian melempar helm ke arah Ciel.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Ciel terkejut saat menerima helm itu.

"Biar aman, kuantar kau pulang saja." Sebastian mulai menatap jalanan.

"Ba-baik." Ciel segera mengenakan helm itu dan naik ke motor Sebastian.

Sebastian mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjalankan motor, sedangkan Ciel hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sebastian.

Motor itu melintasi jalan raya dengan cepat. Ciel dapat merasakan angin menembus tubuhnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Sebastian berteriak agar terdengar oleh Ciel.

"Di apartemen dekat pasar swalayan!" Ceil juga membalas dengan teriakkan.

"Baiklah!" Sebastian makin mengebut.

"Hei, nanti bisa ditilang!" Ciel protes.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sebastian masih memperhatikan jalanan.

Setelah lima belas menit berkendaraan dengan ngebut, akhirnya Ciel sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil yang tidak seberapa. Sebastian hanya bisa melotot saat melihat tempat tinggal Ciel.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sebastian memastikan.

"Ya. Aku memang tinggal disini. Kenapa? Jelek ya?" Ciel mencibir Sebastian.

"Tidak kok." Sebastian tertawa masam.

"Ayo masuk. Kau sudah mengantarku, jadi aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik." Ciel berjalan memasuki bangunan itu dan berhenti di sebuah pintu dan memasukkan kunci dan masuk ke dalam.

Saar masuk ke dalam Ciel segera menyalakan lampu yang ada.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengambilkan kau minum." Ciel berjalan menuju dapur. Ya, kalau masih bisa dibilang "dapur".

'Rumah ini, tidak maksudku kamar ini terlalu kecil. Buku berserakkan dimana-mana, lalu tempat tidurnya. Apa dia benar-benar tinggal disini?' Sebastian memperhatikan kamar Ciel dengan saksama.

Jika dibilang rumah juga tidak bisa, karena ini terlalu kecil. Dibilang kamar juga tidak bisa, karena ini seperti rumah yang meiliki dapur, kamar mandi, dan kamar tidur, hanya saja ini dalam satu ruangan, kecuali kamar mandi tentunya.

"Ini." Ciel memberikan minuman kepada Sebastian dan berjalan ke lemarinya dan mengeluarkan kotak obatnya.

Ciel mengeluarkan salep dan plester dari kotak obat itu dan mengobati luka Sebastian dengan telaten dan hati-hati.

"Au..." Sebastian merintih kesakittan.

"Maaf." Ciel masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Sebastian menahan perih sementara Ciel menobati lukanya sehabis berkelahi tadi. Sebastian melihat Ciel dengan teliti.

'Wajahnya seperti boneka, kulitnya bagaikan sutra, matanya bagaikan permata yang tertimbun di tanah selama ribuan tahun, rambut kelabunya yang panjang menambah cantik gadis ini, dan aroma _lavender_.' Sebastian mulai _blushing_ tak karuan, untung saja Ciel tidak melihat itu.

"Selesai." Ciel mengelap piluhnya.

"Te-terima kasih." Sebastian tersentak kaget dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Sama-sama." Ciel membalasnya dengan membelakangi Sebastian untuk meletakkan kotak obat itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sebastian mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tentu." Ciel duduk disebelah Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau tinggal disini?" Sebastian memulai dengan pertanyaan yang _agak_ membuat Ciel terkejut.

.

.

.

**Ciel P.O.V**

Pasti dia kebingungan kenapa aku tinggal disini? Di tempat yang tidak layak untukku.

"Aku suka disini." aku berbohong.

"Oh. Kenapa tidak tinggal di tempat orangtuamu saja?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling menohok.

"Karena aku ingin mandiri." jawabku bohong lagi.

"Oh." dia mengakhiri semua pertanyaan itu dengan singkat.

Aku tidak mungkin jujur tentang masalahku kepadanya. Apalagi dia orang yang tidak kukenal dengan baik. Jadi apa alasannya aku memberitahunya?

"Ciel." dia memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Kenapa kau selalu di_bully_?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang mengibaratkan aku-tidak-melakukan-hal-yang-salah.

"Entahlah." jawabku jujur.

Aku memangtidak tahu apa alasanku di_bully_ sampai seperti itu. Kadang aku dipermalukan, kadang aku dikerjai, kadang aku dicampakkan. Apa salahku sehingga terlahir di dunia ini?

Apa di kehidupan yang dulu aku terlalu banyak kesalahan? Ah, aku tidak percaya yang namanya "reinkarnasi".

Ha...jalankan saja apa yang Tuhan kehendaki, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga nanti.

"Ciel." Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya.

**Ciel P.O.V end**

.

.

.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel, Ciel yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mengengok ke sumber suara tersebut. Bukanlah kata-kata yang ia dapat tetapi tatapan dari sang pemuda beriris _red ruby_ itu.

"A-ada apa?" Ciel gugup dengan tatapan itu.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel sampai Ciel dapat merasakan nafas pemuda didepannya. Lalu...

Sebastian menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciel yang terkejut menutup rapat mulutnya, tetapi Sebastian tidak menyerah. Sebastian menggigit bagian bawah bibir Ciel dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Ciel. Lidah Sebastian mengabsen satu persatu gigi Ciel. Sebastian menjelajahi rongga mulut Ciel. Saliva mereka berdua menjadi satu dengan nikmatnya ciumana mereka.

"Eng..." Ciel mulai kehabisan pasokan udara.

Karena kasihan dengan Ciel, Sebastian melepaskan ciuman mereka, walaupun Sebastian masih berat hati untuk melepaskan bibir Ciel yang manis.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Ciel beteriak, nafasnya tidak terkontrol.

"Maaf. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan kau." Sebastian memandang Ciel yang sedang menghirup udara dengan rakusnya.

"Apanya yang penasaran? Kau tahu itu adalah _first kiss_ku! _First kiss_ku direbut olehmu!" Ciel geram dengan perbuatan Sebastian yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Itu juga _first kiss_ku." Sebastian membalasnya dengan santai.

"Apa?" Ciel berusaha memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

"Itu adalah _first kiss_ku." Sebastian mengulangi kalimatnya dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap suku katanya.

"Kau pasti bohong." Ciel memasang tampang curiga yang sangat imut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang belum pernah mencium seorang gadis." Sebastian mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk angka dua.

"Padahal kaukan seorang _idol_ pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu." Ciel mengatakan itu dengan agak berat hati.

"Ya. Tapi untuk berciuman aku sangat pemilih." Sebastian tersenyum.

"Argh, kenapa harus aku?" Ciel tidak terima.

"Soalnya kau manis dan berbeda dengan gadis lainnya." Sebastian mencubit pipi Ciel.

"Aneh." Ciel mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan datar dan dingin sedangkan Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa mendengar itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Kau itu imut dan manis jika sedang marah dan kesal. Apalagi kalau mengatakan sesuatu dengan datar dan dingin begitu. Makin imut saja kau." Sebastian mencubit pipi Ciel lagi.

"Eh sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok. _Bye_~" Sebastian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ciel kebingungan.

"B-_bye_~" Ciel membalasnya dengan kebingungan lagi.

Sebastian keluar dari apartemen Ciel dan mengendarai motornya ke jalan raya yang kosong melompong. Dengan kecepattan tinggi Sebastian memacu motor kesayangannya itu dengan cepat.

Di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive telah membuat dunianya berubah. Begitu juga dengan Ciel.

~To Be Continued~

Author Note :

Hai saya datang unutk melanjutkan cerita ini.

*lirik keatas*

Ah...pendek dan jelek sekali TT^TT *nangis guling-guling

Ini adalah fic pembebassan author dari MID semester yang telah berakhir hari ini. *ketawa nista*

Terima kasih telah mereview fic ini (_ _) Saatnya balas review~

**Dimitri Light** : Ha...berarti kita sehati, kak *plakk* Nggak apa-apa kok kak, saya tahu kakak sibuk #sotoy# Hahahaha saya mah inget yang pas kita di Facebook, kak. Sudah saya keluarin kak.

**Kusa** : Sudah saya lanjut :D semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Saya takut nggak ada yang baca karena fem!Ciel *pundung*

**Rose **: Saya sudah update! Iya kasihan ya Ciel U.U

**Chiko-silver lady **: Makasih atas dukungannya, Chiko-san. Oh...Goddess of Death saya lanjut kok, nggak bakal saya discontinued kok. Semoga ini panjang. *lirik ke atas*

Nah...saya sekarang mau pergi les mandarin dulu, bye~

Satu kata...

Review!


	3. Holiday

Ciel duduk di bangkunya. Melamun. Ciel sedang melamun. Kejadian kemarin masih terputar jelas di otaknya.

"Ah." Ciel membaringkan kepalanya di meja sembari menatap langit cerah di luar sana.

"Hei hei Sebastian sudah datang." suara Caroline menyita perhatian semua gadis di kelas tersebut, kecuali Ciel.

"Pagi, semua!" Sebastian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Ciel masih menatap langit cerah. Suara bising dari dalam kelas membuat Ciel tidak tahan akhirnya Ciel menutup telinganya dan bangun dari kursinya dan duduk lagi, tetapi...

Bruk!

Sebuah suara menyita perhatian kelas lagi. Ternyata Ciel terjatuh ketika hendak duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Hahahahaha~" suara tawa dari semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu meledak seketika, kecuali Sebastian. Ciel hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit." Ciel bangkit dari lantai marmer dan kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Ia sangat malu.

Sebastian yang melihat itu hanya bisa melihat kasihan Ciel. Ia tidak mau Ciel mendapat masalah jika dekat dengannya, apalagi kemarin Sebastian telah mencium bibir perawan Ciel.

"_Kukutuk kau, Michaelis."_

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Sebastian ingat saat dia keluar dari kamar Ciel, ralat, rumah Ciel. Dia memang tidak berteriak tapi Sebastian dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Srek~

"Galaksi datang!" teriak Alois masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tampang horror sehingga semua murid segera duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Mrs. Angela.

Ya, Mrs. Angela mempunyai julukan di kalangan murid-murid. Galaksi. Itulah julukannya, artinya "galak" dan "seksi". Sungguh murid-murid zaman sekarang memang keterlaluan.

"Buka PR kalian." Mrs. Angela memasang senyum yang manis tetapi bagi murid-murid itu adalah senyum pembunuh.

Semua murid mengumpulkan PR mereka. Ciel yang mencari PRnya sekarang telah berkeringat dingin, karena ia tidak menemukan PRnya. Sekarang Ciel merasakan hawa membunuh dari arah depan.

"Ciel, mana PRmu?" Mrs. Angela tersenyum.

Ciel menelan ludahnya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan diiringi tawa yang menggema di seluruh kelas.

"Nona Phantomhive, sekarang ambil dua buah ember yang diisi dengan air." Mrs. Angela masih memasang senyumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 3 : Holiday**

**Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso**

**Genre :**

Romance and Friendship

**Pairing :**

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :**

TYPOs, AU, OOC, dll

Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel sebagai perempuan, bayangkan saja dia sebagai laki-laki

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Ciel dalam hati.

Sekarang Ciel sedang berdiri di koridor sekolah, tepatnya di depan kelasnya sambil membawa dua buah ember yang berisi air.

"Hahahaha nanti kau tidak bisa tinggi, loh." Sebastian keluar dari kelas itu.

"Diam kau, Michaelis!" Ciel menendang tulang kering Sebastian, sedangkan Sebastian hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau galak juga ternyata. Sini!" Sebastian mengambil salah satu ember yang ada di tangan Ciel. "Kasihan kamu, nanti tidak bisa tinggi." lanjut Sebastian dan sebuah ember berhasil mendarat di kepala Sebastian dengan sangat sukses.

Kring!

Suara bel tanda istirahat terdengar, Sebastian segera lari dengan cepat dari tempat itu.

"Eh?" Ciel hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Nona Phantomhive." panggil Mrs. Angela dengan suara yang merdu namun menyiratkan ancaman bahaya.

"I-iya, Mrs. Angela." Ciel meletakan embernya di lantai.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi hal itu lagi." Mrs. Angela meletakan tanganya di kepala Ciel dan mengusap lembut kepala Ciel.

"Iya." Ciel menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi ke kantin.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar gosip yang sedang hangat, belum?" tanya Avril.

"Belum. Memangnya apa?" jawab Caroline.

"Katanya Lizzie berpacaran dengan Sebastian." Avril menyeruput _capuccino_nya.

"Ha? Bukannya Lizzie masih pacaran dengan Alois?" Caroline yang terkejut hampir menyemburkan tehnya ke wajah Avril.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Inikan baru gosip." Avril memakan _sandwich_nya.

Di salah satu meja, Ciel mencuri dengar pembicaraan musuhnya itu.

'Jadi dia sudah pacaran dengan Lizzie?' pikir Ciel.

Selesai makan Ciel berjalan menuju perpustakaan sekolah. Ciel selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan membaca buku.

Sekarang Ciel sedang berada di sebuah rak buku yang berisi tentang buku anatomi. Ya, cita-cita Ciel adalah menjadi seorang dokter.

Ciel mengambil beberapa buku anatomi dan mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca buku. Akhirnya Ciel mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman. Di pojok perpustakaan dekat jendela tepatnya.

"Makanan dicerna dengan enzim pepsin, HCL, dan sebagainya." Ciel mulai membaca buku itu dengan teliti.

Kring!

"Akh, baru saja dibaca sudah bel. Aku pinjam saja kalau begitu, tapi apa waktunya cukup ya?" Ciel bermonolog sendiri sembari berjalan ke meja administrasi di perpustakaan itu.

"Permisi, saya ingin meminjam buku ini." Ciel berkata dengan lembut, sedangkan sang penjaga perpustakaan menurunkan koran yang ia baca dan memincingkan matanya kepada Ciel. Ciel merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Tentu boleh, tapi harus dikembalikan tiga hari lagi." penjaga perpustakaan itu memberikan cap di buku itu.

Setelah selesai, Ciel segera berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Ah, setelah ini pelajaran mandarin. Membosankan." Ciel menghela nafas dengan berat dan duduk di tempat duduknya. Lalu pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita berwajah oriental dan pakaian khasnya itu.

"_Wuan, laoshi_**(1)**!" semua anak-anak berdiri dan mengucapkan salam.

"Sekarang kita akan memulai YCT**(2)**." guru itu menyeringai lebar.

"APA?" semua murid _shock_.

"Kami belum belajar, _laoshi_**(3)**." Caroline mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Guru itu segera membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawabannya. Pusing. Itulah yang para murid itu rasakan sekarang, setelah melihat soal yang ada disitu. Semuanya _hanzi_ **(4)**. Setelah dua jam berlalu akhirnya semua murid itu selesai mengerjakannya. Semua murid merenggangkan badannya.

Ya, _St. Lucia Senior High School_ memang mempelajari berbagai macam bahasa, seperti Mandarin, Jerman, Prancis, dan sebagainya, oleh sebab itu sekolah ini menjadi sekolah favorite di Inggris, karena banyak lulusan sekolah ini yang diincar untuk bekerja di segala macam bidang.

Sekarang guru tu menjelaskan tentang kata hubung dalam bahasa mandarin. Ciel mulai mengantuk karena pelajaran ini. Matanya sudah mulai tertutup namun kembali terbuka lagi karena suara bel sekolah yang nyaring.

Akhirnya sekolah selesai, dan banyak murid yang menyerukan, "_Thanks, God. It's Friday._"

Ciel berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah itu. Seperti biasa ia pulang paling telat, karena menuggu semua murid untuk pergi. Tetapi sepertinya kesialan menimpanya hari ini. Langit sedang berduka kali ini, hujan turun dengan deras. Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" Ciel merogoh tasnya untuk mencari sebuah payung.

"Untung saja!" Ciel berteriak kegirangan karena menemukan sebuah paying dari dalam tasnya. Tidak ia sangka ada sebuah payung didalam tasnya.

Ciel segera membuka payung itu dan menerobos hujan dengan santai. Ciel berjalan dengan tenang, tetapi tidak disangka ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang dengan kasar mencipratkan air kotor kepadanya.

"Tunggu, kenapa nggak basah ya?" Ciel membuka matanya perlahan.

Tin. Tin.

Sebuah suara berisik terdengar. Suara itu terdengar dari belakang Ciel. _Apa itu? Apakah itu mobil? Apakah itu motor? Berisik sekali! _Pikir Ciel dengan emosi. Entah kenapa emosinya sering meluap-luap dua hari terakhir ini.

Tin. Tin.

Suara klakson yang membuat Ciel mumet itu akhirnya berhenti ketika Ciel menghadap kearah pemilik motor itu, yang tidak langsung berada disampingnya saat ini.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Sebastian memberhentikan motornya di depan Ciel dan menyerahkan helm kepada Ciel.

"Kalau mau mengajak bilang daritadi! Tidak perlu mengklakson berkali-kali! Telingaku hampir budeg tahu!" Ciel memakai helm itu dan menaiki motor Sebastian.

"Maaf... Aku kira itu akan berhasil!" Sebastian terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi... Kenapa kaki dan bagian bawah motormu kotor sekali? Ah jangan-jangan kau..." perkataan Ciel diinterupsi oleh Sebastian.

"Ya, aku yang membuatmu tidak kotor! Jadi sebagai balasannya kau harus mau kuantar pulang!" Sebastian tersenyum dengan tampang yang menyeramkan.

Dengan polosnya, Ciel meng"iya"kan perkataan Sebastian tadi. Dan sekarang Ciel memakai helmnya dan naik ke kursi penumpang di bagian belakang.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan pikir panjang, Sebastian segera menjalankan motor itu dengan cepat. Tidak berapa lama akhirnya mereka sampai di "rumah" Ciel. Hujan telah reda dari tadi, tetapi matahari masih malu-malu untuk keluar.

Ciel menutup payungnya dan melepas helm itu. Ciel merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin yang kencang selama menaiki motor.

"Kau ini mengebut seperti seekor hewan yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya saja!" Ciel memasuki rumah kost-kostannya itu.

"Oh ya Ciel!" Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dengan agak kasar.

"Au ada apa?" Ciel terpaksa membalikan badannya menghadap Sebastian.

"Apakah besok kau bebas? Kalau bebas maukah kau pergi bersamaku?" Sebastian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ciel makin kuat.

"Akh!" Ciel meringis kesakitan.

"Jawab aku!" Sebastian sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran.

"Iya aku bebas besok! Memangnya mau kemana?" Sebastian melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Temani aku saja!"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Lizzie saja yang menemanimu?" Ciel berkata dengan sinisnya.

"Apa?" Sebastian tampak bingung.

"Bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan Lizzie?" Ciel mengatakan sebuah gosip terhangat di sekolah.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya." Sebastian menjawabnya dengan polos.

"Oh." Ciel berusaha lepas dari Sebastian.

"Jawab aku, Ciel Phantomhive!" entah kenapa sepertinya Sebastian menjadi sangat agresif kali ini.

"Ba-baiklah!" jawab Ciel pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kau di taman kota jam sepuluh." Sebastian menyalakan motornya dan pergi secepat kilat.

"Orang itu kasar sekali hari ini!" Ciel berjalan menuju rumah mungilnya.

Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang berukuran empat kali empat meter itu. Jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Pakaian Ciel telah berubah dari pakaian sekolah menjadi pakaian tidur. Ia bingung dengan sikap Sebastian hari ini. Selama larut dalam pikirannya, ia tertidur pulas.

**~ooOoo~**

Pagi hari telah datang. Cahaya matahari menerobos gorden tipis Ciel. Ciel bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit melakukan latihan terhadap tubuhnya sebelum ia teringat dengan janjinya dengan Sebastian.

"Ya ampun! Jam berapa sekarang?" Ciel melirik jam dindingnya. Jam manis itu menunjukan pukul sembilan tepat. Sekarang Ciel bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mambawa pakaiannya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Ciel sudah rapi dengan kaus bertuliskan _"I Love Boyfriend"_ dan celana leging. Rambutnya masih basah karena keramas tadi. Ia segera menghadap cermin dan merapikan rambutnya yang basah dan acak-acakan itu.

Selang beberapa menit, sekarang ia telah siap untuk berkencan. Apa? Berkencan? Tunggu dulu ini hanya pertemuan antar teman saja, bukan kencan!

Ciel keluar dengan tas selempangannya. Tidak lupa ia mengunci pintunya dan pergi ke taman kota yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Lama sekali!" Sebastian melihat jam tangannya ketika Ciel datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, aku bangun kesiangan tadi." Ciel menjulurkan lidahnya, tetapi ia juga terkejut dengan pakaian Sebastian. Sekarang Sebastian mengenakan kaus hitam bergambarkan gitar lalu dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam. Tampan. Ciel bersemu merah saat ketahuan memerhatikan Sebastian.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Ciel gugup.

"Berkencan!" Sebastian menarik tangan mungil Ciel. Ciel mebelalakan matanya.

Selama satu hari itu mereka pergi berjalan-jalan. Mereka sangat senang. Mereka mengunjungi banyak tempat yang indah dan menyenangkan. Belum pernah Ciel merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Tiba saatnya makan siang. Mereka memasuki sebuah _café_ dan berbincang-bincang. Sebastian berkata bahwa ini adalah _café_ milik orangtuanya. Ayah Sebastian mendatangi putranya dan menatap Ciel dengan ramah.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Ayah Sebastian. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ciel memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk dimakan.

"Bu-bukan. Kami hanya teman saja!" Ciel tersenyum dan menyanggupi pertanyaan Ayahnya Sebastian dengan gugup.

"Kau pandai memilih perempuan, nak!" Ayah Sebastian menepuk punggung Sebastian dan perkataan itu membuat Ciel semakin malu, tapi tidak bagi Sebastian. Sepertinya dia sudah biasa dengan itu.

"Frank, berhenti buat anak ini malu!" seorang wanita parubaya keluar dan memukul kepala Ayah Sebastian.

"Selamat siang, Bu!" Sebastian tersenyum.

"Se-selamat siang, Tuan Michaelis dan Nyonya Michaelis." Ciel memberi salam kepada orangtua Sebastian.

"Wah kau anak yang manis." Ibu Sebastian tersenyum. _Ibunya sangat cantik dan Ayahnya juga tampan, pantas saja Sebastian juga tampan_. Tunggu? Apa yang Ciel katakan barusan? Tampan? Hoho mungkin Ciel sudah terperangkap oleh Sebastian.

"Te-terima kasih, Nyonya." Ciel membalasnya.

"Jangan memanggil kami begitu! Kaukan teman anak kami, panggil saja bibi dan paman." Ibu Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Mungkin dari ibunyalah Sebastian menjadi seseorang yang senang sekali tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Bi!" Ciel menunduk malu.

"Ah lebih baik kita pergi saja. Jangan ganggu kedua anak muda ini!" Ayah Sebastian mendorong istrinya untuk menjauh.

"Keluargamu ramah ya?" celetuk Ciel setelah pasangan Michaelis itu pergi.

"Ya mereka memang ramah." Sebastian memerhatikan Ciel dengan seksama.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, Ciel. Kuharap kita dapat melakukannya lagi." Sebastian menurunkan Ciel di depan rumahnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih!" Ciel menunduk malu.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Ciel. Ciel terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapat tadi. Sementara itu Sebastian mulai menyalakan motornya dan hendak pergi. Tetapi sebelum pergi, Sebastian mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tulus dari Ciel di bagian pipi kananya. Ciel yang malu segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

**~ooOoo~**

Setelah kejadian itu, Sebastian dan Ciel jarang sekali bertemu. Saat pelajaran musik kali ini. Guru musik itu meminta murid-muridnya untuk berpasangan dan membuat sebuah lagu yang akan diseleksi untuk dinyanyikan saat ulang tahun sekolah. Karena jumlah murid kelas itu genap, jadi semua murid akan berpasangan dua-dua dalam setiap kelompok.

"Tulis nama kalian dan pasangan kalian di secarik kertas, lalu berikan itu kepada saya!" ucap guru musik itu dengan lantang

Semua murid sedang sibuk mencari pasangan mereka, tetapi Ciel hanya diam memerhatikan mereka semua. Ia tahu ia akan mendapat pasangan sisa, tetapi tidak disangka, Sebastian menghampirinya dan memintanya menjadi pasangannya.

Semua gadis menatap Ciel penuh arti, dari "Akan kuhajar kau!", "Apa?", "Kenapa dia buaknnya aku?" dan masih banyak lagi umpatan yang dapat menjelaskan tatapan mereka semua. Tetapi satu yang Ciel tahu pasti, semuanya menyatakan tidak setuju dan kebencian.

Sebastian yang menunggu jawaban Ciel akhirnya memutuskan mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan namanya dan Ciel disana. Sebastian menyerahkan kertas itu kepada guru musik dan mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan untuk beberapa hari kedepan sampai lagu itu selesai diseleksi.

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Wah maaf ya, updatenya lama baaaangeeet! *ditendang readers* maklum orang males, jadi lama deh *innocent face* Hehehehe chapter ini pendek banget ya? *udah tahu masih nanya* maaf, soalnya saya lagi menderita gatal di tenggorokan saya, jadi susah konsentrasi. Sebagai gantinnya, di chapter depan saya bikin yang "hot" dan lebih panjang deh...

Nah tadi ada kata-kata yang nggak jelas kan sini saya jelasin *plakk*

**(1) **: itu bahasa Mandarin yang artinya "Selama Sing, Guru!"

**(2) **: itu singkatan dari "Youth Chinesse Test" test yang diadakan oleh pihak penyelenggara tiap tahun di Indonesia.

**(3) **: itu artinya guru dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**(4)** : tulisan mandarin aslinya. Bisa dibilang kanjinya.

Nah kalau begitu saya mau bales review dulu ya :)

**Kusa **: Wah maaf ya Kusa-san, chapter ini pendek banget. Otak saya lagi konslet karena harus mikirin karangan untuk Mandarin sama lagi sakit nih TT^TT

**Rose **: Hahahaha iya ada Sebby disana. Dia nungguin kamu loh *ditonjok* Ini udah update!

**WhateverIWannaBe**: Hahahaha nggak apa-apa kok.. Itu memang salah saya, maaf. Saya akan perbaiki lagi. Makasih koreksinya, mau koreksi lagi? :D

**Aldy SangErich** : Maaf nggak bisa update kilat (_ _) iya itu kesalahan saya, maklum ngerjain malem-malem jadi ya gitudeh (?)

Akhir kata.. Review Please!


	4. Triangle Love

Saat istirahat makan siang. Semua murid, khususnya yang perempuan masih tetap di dalam kelas unutk merundingkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Ciel nanti, tetapi itu semua kandas karena Sebastian selalu bersama Ciel.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu nanti kita mengerjakan tugas musik ini?" Sebastian duduk di sebelah Ciel yang sedang risih dengan tatapan semua gadis yang ada di kelasnya.

"E-etto..." aura hitam menyelimuti seluruh ruang kelas sekarang. Ciel makin takut untuk berbicara.

Sebastian yang menyadari adanya bahaya yang akan datang, melakukan tindakan bodoh yang luar biasa gila. Dia mengecup bibir Ciel dan makin membuat aura hitam itu semakin membesar.

Ciel yang _shock_ tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dai takut sepulang sekolah nanti, dia akan di teror. Mengerikan. Jika perempuan sudah marah apalagi karena cinta, itu akan menjadi masalah besar.

"Hei...Michaelis! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Alois mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hm?" Sebastian menatap Alois datar. Alois menarik Ciel pergi dari tempat itu.

Alois menarik Ciel ke atap sekolah. Karena kekuatannya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Alois, Ciel hanya bisa pasrah. Setelah sampai Alois melepaskan genggamannya dari Ciel.

"Alois?" Ciel mendekati Alois.

_Grab!_

Alois menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Ciel dan memojokannya di tembok. Posisinya sekarang Ciel berada dibawah Alois. Tangan kanan Alois melumpuhkan tangan Ciel yang kecil, sedangkan tangan kirinya memenjarakan Ciel dengan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dengan tembok.

"A-Alois..." Ciel mulai ketakutan sekarang. Dai belum pernah melihat Alois yang seperti itu.

Mereka memang sahabat sejak kecil, tetapi Alois belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ciel mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Alois, tetapi dia lain pihak ia juga takut dengan Alois yang sekarang.

Alois merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga jarak antara mereka sangat tipis. Ciel mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak sekarang. Tangan kiri Ciel berusaha memberontak, tetapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Alois~" panggil Ciel sekali lagi.

Alois yang tidak mendengarkan Ciel makin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Alois mengeratkan genggamannya. Akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dingin. Bibir Alois sangat dingin. Alois melepaskan kecupan singkat itu dan menatap Ciel yang terlihat _shock_.

"Sudah lama aku menahan perasaan ini, tetapi sekarang aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi." Alois kembali mengecup bibir Ciel dan turun kebagian leher. Ia menggigit leher putih Ciel. Ciel mengerang sedikit.

Plakk!

Saat pertahanan Alois lengah, Ciel menamparnya. Alois terlihat terkejut namun tersenyum. Ciel menahan air matanya, sedangkan Alois memegangi pipi kanannya yang ditampar oleh Ciel. Panas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau orang yang seperti ini." Ciel pergi meninggalkan Alois di atap. Alois terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang muram, ia bertekad untuk tidak memberikan Ciel kepada Sebastian.

.

.

.

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 4 : Triangle Love**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso

**Genre :**

Romance and Friendship

**Pair :**

Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive (female), Alois Trancy & Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, TYPOs, dll

Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel sebagai perempuan, bayangkan saja dia sebagai laki-laki.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Ciel segera pulang dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak mau menemui gadis-gadis yang marah. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu bis di halte dekat sekolah. Sembari menunggu, ia memainkan ponselnya dan tiba-tiba itu berdering.

"Halo?" Ciel menyapa suara diseberang sana.

"Ciel! Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" sebuah sura tinggi khas wanita parubaya terdengar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi." Ciel tersenyum lembut setelah mendengar bahwa bibinya yang menelponnya.

Ciel yang kehilangan orangtua saat masih kecil dirawat oleh adik ibunya, Angelina Dureless. Angelina yang bekerja di Amerika sebagai dokter. Ciel yang tidak mau mengikuti Angelina ke Amerika tetap tinggal di Inggris. Walaupun seperti itu, Angelina tetap mengawasi Ciel layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Maafkan Bibi ya sayang, Bibi sangat sibuk jadi belum dapat menjengukmu. Pasti berat tinggal sendirian di Inggris dengan rumah yang kecil seperti itu." Angelina berceramah panjang lebar.

"Ya, tak apa-apa, Bi. Yang penting Bibi sehat." Ciel membalasnya.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus seketika.

"Bibimu ya?" Sebastian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ciel.

"K- kau? Kau mendengar semuanya?" Ciel terkejut, hampir saja ia menampar Sebastian.

"Ya dan sepertinya kau sangat sayang kepada Bibimu itu." Sebastian mencium leher Ciel.

"Tentu saja!" Ciel berdiri dan hampir membuat Sebastian jatuh.

"Hahaha bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sebastian jahil.

"Kau? Kau adalah _stalker_ mesum yang suka mengurusi orang lain!" Ciel menaiki bis yang berhenti.

"_Stalker_?" Sebastian tertawa geli ketika diberikan julukan itu.

Di tempat yang jauh, Alois mengamati semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Ciel kepadamu!" Alois mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

**~ooOoo~**

Di rumah, Ciel sedang membersihkan rumah kecilnya agar nyaman.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Ciel. Ciel berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia terkejut dengan tamu yang datang. Alois.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ciel tergagap.

"Ayo masuk." Alois memasuki rumah Ciel dan menguncinya.

"Ada apa..." belum selesai Ciel menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya telah direbahkan diatas kasur mini miliknya oleh Alois.

"Kau hanya milikku seorang." Alois membuka kancing bajunya yang paling atas.

"Alois~" Ciel berusaha memberontak tetapi gagal.

Sekarang Alois mencium Ciel dengan kasar. Dijambaknya rambut panjang Ciel hingga berantakan, lalu ia menarik kepala Ciel agar mendekat. Ciel yang ketakutan, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Alois yang kesal menggigit bibir bagian bawah Ciel dan akhirnya Ciel membukanya.

Lidah Alois menyusuri rongga mulut Ciel. Manis. Lidah Alois mengabsen gigi-gigi Ciel yang rapi. Saliva mereka bercampur. Saat Alois melepaskan ciuman itu, terdapat benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih intim lagi?" Alois membuka dua kancing baju Ciel yang paling bawah, sehingga memperlihatkan bagian perut Ciel.

"Alois!" Ciel berteriak tepat di depan telinga Alois. Alois tersentakdan kemali ke dunia nyata.

"Ma-maafkan aku Ciel." Alois bangun dari posisinya dan duduk. Ciel menatap Alois dengan air mata yang sudah penuh di pelupuk matanya. Ciel merapikan pakaiannya dan rambutnya dengan berlinangan air mata. Sebuah tangan memeluk Ciel dan menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Sebastian." Alois memeluk Ciel semakin erat.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan dengannya." Ciel mengusap air matanya di sela-sela pelukan itu.

"Tetap saja. Kau akan menyukainya suatu hari nanti dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu!" Alois mencium kening Ciel.

_Apa itu benar? Apa aku akan menyukai _stalker_ mesum itu?_ pikir Ciel dalam-dalam.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk itu?" Ciel menantang Alois dan sudah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Alois.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan membunuhnya." Alois mengatakannya dengan santai.

"Membunuhnya?" mata Ciel membulat sempurna.

"Bisa saja." Alois berdiri dan menarik Ciel yang tadi terduduk di lantai kedalam kecupan hangat tanpa nafsu sama sekali.

"Itu berbahaya." Ciel menatap mata biru langit Alois dalam-dalam.

"Jika itu untuk mendapatkanmu, aku akan melakukan apa saja." Alois tersenyum layaknya iblis dan membuat Ciel merinding.

**~ooOoo~**

Hari ini adalah Sabtu, dua hari setelah kejadian Alois yang mengunjungi Ciel. Sekarang Ciel dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sebastian. Mereka ingin menyelesaikan tugas musik yang diberikan kepada mereka. Menyebalkan memang harus bertemu dengan _stalker_ mesum itu. Tetapi ini akan menjadi nilai mereka. Apalagi ini akan dikerjakan di rumah Sebastian. Mengerikan~

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan lama. Lumayan. Garis bawahi kata lumayan itu, karena rumah Sebastian sangat jauh dari rumah Ciel. Sesampainya di rumah Sebastian yang berupa hotel kelas atas. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Orangtuanya tinggal disini? Ciel memasuki _lift_ dan menekan angka sepuluh. Ya, ruamahnya berada di lantai sepuluh. Untungnya Ciel tidak punya _phobia_ ketinggian. Setelah sampai, ia mencari nomor kamar Sebastian. Merepotkan memang.

Akhirnya setelah lima menit, Ciel menemukan kamar Sebastian. Ia tekan bel rumah itu dan Sebastian membukakan pintunya. Ciel memasuki kamar itu dan terkesan.

Tembok dengan kertas dinding berwarna krem, gorden merah marun yang indah dipasang di jendelanya. Meja tamu berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan sofa panjang untuk empat orang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri meja tersebut. Lantainya marmer.

Sudah lama Ciel tidak ke tempat mewah seperti ini semenjak orangtuanya meninggal. Rumahnya yang dulu sangat besar dan megah. Ciel selalu bermain petak umpet di dalam rumahnya.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" Ciel menyembunyikan kekagumannya.

"Mereka sudah kembali." Sebastian berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

"Kembali?" Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mereka tinggal di kota sebelah dan aku bersekolah disini. Setiap sebulan sekali mereka akan menjengukku disini." Sebastian menjelaskan kehidupan sehari-harinya sedangkan Ciel hanya bisa ber"oh" ria saja.

"Jadi kapan kita mengerjakan tugas musiknya?" tanya Ciel yang duduk di sofa.

"Tentu saja sekarang." Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa gitarnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita buat?" Ciel melihat gitar itu.

"Aku sudah membuat nadanya, hanya tinggal liriknya saja." Jelas Sebastian.

"Kau sudah membuat nadanya? Coba kudengar."

Sebastian memetik gitarnya dan mulai memainkan nada yang sudah ia buat dua hari yang lalu. Nada yang ceria dan indah.

"Ah bagaimana kalau untuk bait pertama kau menyanyikan lirik..."

Begitu terus hingga proses penambahan dan pengurangan lagu itu selesai. Pada akhirnya lagu itu menjadi lagu yang indah dan bagus. Liriknya sangat menarik.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Sebastian bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak perlu." Ciel mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku tuan rumah dan aku harus melayani tamuku dengan baik." Sebastian berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa saja yang penting minuman." jawab Ciel asal.

"Jadi kau mau aku berikan racun?" ucap Sebastian sambil terkikik pelan.

"Boleh juga." Ciel juga terkikik.

"Ini minumanmu, Nona. Racun segar yang baru aku buat." Sebastian meletakan secangkir teh hangat di meja.

"Boleh juga." Ciel menyeruput teh itu.

"Hahaha selera huormu bagus juga." Sebastian tersenyum geli.

"Tidak juga." Balas Ciel.

"Hei Sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

"Apa?"

"Rasanya mencintai itu bagaimana sih?" tanya Ciel dengan tampang polos dan berhasil membuat Sebastian ber_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Mencintai? Apa kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorang?" tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Pernah. Aku mencintai beruang teddyku sampai ia dibuang oleh orangtuaku karena sudah rusak." jawab Ciel polos.

"Beruang teddy? Maksudku manusia. Ma-nu-sia!" Sebastian mengeja kata manusia untuk Ciel.

"Hm...kurasa aku menyayangi orangtuaku, bibiku, dan Alois." Ciel mengabsen orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Alois?" Sebastian mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya. Alois temanku sejak kecil. Kami dekat sekali." Ciel tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sebastian bertanya penuh selidik.

"Aku menyayanginya saja. Tapi kemarin dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku." Ciel menatap sisa teh yang ada di cangkirnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Lalu apa yang kau jawab?" Sebastian kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak menanggapinya." Ciel berkata jujur.

"Kalau begitu akan kuajari kau apa maksudnya mencintai itu." Sebastian bengkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Ciel. Ciel yang kebinungan hanya menatap Sebastian heran dan meletakan cangkir yang ia pegang di atas meja.

Bruk!

Sebastian membaringkan tubuh Ciel diatas sofa. Ciel tersentak dan menatap mata Sebastian dalam-dalam. Marah. Walaupun raut wajahnya tidak terlihat marah, tetapi matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sangat marah sekarang.

Kaki Sebastian menahan kedua kaki Ciel untuk kabur. Sebastian memenjarakan Ciel dengan kedua lengannya yang kekar. Ciel yang ketakutan, hanya bisa pasrah, karena aura Sebastian sangat berbeda saat ini. Aura hitam.

Sebastian mencium leher putih Ciel dan menemukan sebuah _kissmark_ di sana. Sebastian makin kesal saja dan membuat _kissmark_ juga, dia tahu bahwa itu adalah _kissmark_ dari Alois. Ciel mendesah agak keras karena merasakan sakit di lehernya. Sebastian berpindah menuju telinga Ciel. Digigitnya daun telinga Ciel hingga berdarah dan ia jilati darah itu. Manis. Darah Ciel manis. Ciel hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan. Ciel merasa tidak berdaya sekarang.

Setelah selesai dengan invasinya, Sebastian bangkit beridiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang ditarik-tarik oleh Ciel karena Ciel yang marah dan kesal. Ciel juga merapikan pakaiannya dan segera menampar Sebastian lalu pergi dari rumahnya.

Tidak ia sangka, ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu di rumah Sebastian. Hal yang dilakukan Sebastian sudah lebih dari apa yang sudah Alois lakukan kepadanya kemarin. Ciel bersumpah tidak akan mengunjungi rumah itu lagi.

**~To Be Continued~**

Author Note :

Okay Author emang mesum ya! Sesuai janji Author membuat yang "hot" disini *mesum* Tapi tetep nggak bisa panjang-panjang ya :/ Saya aja bingung, ini adalah hasil kerja karena internet Author belum dibayar jadi nggak bisa dipake T.T *plakk* Author sengsara deh nggak bisa buka fanfiction sama situs manga langganan Author ToT padahal Author lagi baca Pandora Hearts o

Daripada saya banyak ngebacot mending kita bales review aja :D

**asakuro yuuki ga login** : Ini sudah update~

**Kusa** : Hahaha iya nih udah mulai kena virus cinta. Iya waktu itu lagi gatel berat nih tenggorokan sekarang udah baikan *loe kira uda berapa lama?*

**Crystal of icE** : Ah maaf sedalam-dalamnya... Soalnya saya nggak dapat ide sih, jadi begitu deh hasilnya... Maaf, sekarang saya udah update XD

**Chiko-silver lady** : Saya nggak tanggung biaya capsclock nya ya ;) Hahaha banyak adegan kissu~

**BlackRabbit** : Ini udah update~ Jangan terror saya lagi ya :)

**kurosaki nouma** : Makasih karena udah reiew setiap chapter T.T saya terharu sekali. Ini saya udah update.

Dan terima kasih untuk **silent readers**, karena telah membaca fic saya ^^ Akhir kata review please (_ _)


	5. The Ball

Seminggu setelah kejadian gila di rumah Sebastian itu, hari demi hari berjalan dengan normal. Bagi beberapa orang tentunya, tetapi tidak bagi Sebastian. Sebastian yang melakukan hal yang diluar akal sehat, menurut Ciel, kehilangan kesenangannya. Pasti kalian tahu apa kesenangannya itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah menggoda Ciel.

Beberapa hari ini Ciel lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Alois daripada dengannya. Mungkin ia merasa karena pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan kepada mereka sudah selesai. Padahal tidak semudah itu selesai. Mereka belum sempat mencoba lagu itu sama sekali. Ya, salahkan Sebastian yang berbuat tidak sopan. Salahkan saja dia!

"Hei Sebastian. Kenapa murung begitu? Tidak biasanya." Sebuah suara rendah milik Ash menarik Sebastian dari lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sebastian tersenyum. Berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Hei hei aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah!" Ash menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah! Itu bukan urusanmu!" Sebastian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sekarang masih jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja kelas sepi.

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di perpustakaan sekolah, terlihatlah Ciel dan Alois yang sedang berdebat masalah buku. Begitulah mereka sejak kecil. Selalu berdebat masalah kecil.

"Menurutku dia sangat lemah! Wanita tidak boleh lemah. Memalukan saja!" Alois masih fokus dengan bukunya itu.

Ciel yang mendengar hal itu menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau menyindirku?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku!" Alois menatap wajah Ciel dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Jadi?" Suara Ciel seperti menantangnya.

"Tidak ada." Alois meletakan tangannya diatas meja dan ia biarkan kepalanya bersandar diatas meja itu.

Kring!

Bel sekolah telah berdering. Tanda semua murid untuk masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

"Alois cepat!" Ciel manarik tangan Alois yang masih berpangku tangan diatas meja itu.

"Iya iya!" Dengan santai Alois berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Ciel yang sudah berlari kecil sepanjang koridor sekolah itu.

.

.

.

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 5 : The Ball**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso

**Genre :**

Romance and Friendship

**Pair :**

Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive (female), Alois Trancy & Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, TYPOs, dll

Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel sebagai perempuan, bayangkan saja dia sebagai laki-laki.

.

.

.

"...jadi begitulah reaksi ini akan terjadi." Suara bariton milik _Mr._ Aberlaine terdengar. Ia menutup buku yang ada di tangannya. "Anak-anak! Apa kalian tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan diadakan pesta dansa di sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya!" jawab semua murid serempak, _minus_ Sebastian yang masih murung.

"Kalian diharapkan dapat hadir Sabtu ini, karena ini adalah agenda tahunan sekolah kita. Jadi berpestalah!" _Mr._ Aberlaine tersenyum lebar. Seperti biasa ia selalu semangat.

Semua murid hanya mengangguk. Mereka juga sangat antusias dalam agenda tahunan sekolah ini. Semua murid sekolah ini akan berkumpul di aula sekolah dan berdansa, dan seperti biasa, mungkin Ciel akan menjadi muka tembok lagi tahun ini.

"Jadi siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu nanti, Sebastian?" tanya Caroline yang entah mengapa dekat sekali dengan Sebastian hari ini. Mungkin ini karena ia teman satu kelompok Sebastian saat pelajaran kimia tadi.

"Entahlah~" jawabnya lesu. Sepertinya ia akan mencoba untuk minta maaf kepada Ciel agar Ciel mau menjadi pasangannya nanti.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Lizzie mengangkat tangannya.

"Katanya pesta kali ini kita harus memakai topeng!" Ronald, pemuda berambut pirang, berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh wali kelasnya hari Senin kemarin. Lizzie yang merasa diabaikan hanya menrenggut kesal.

"Topeng?" Sebastian menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kling! Sebuah ide terbesit di otak jenius Sebastian. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti. "Aku pergi dulu!" Sebastian segera berlari menuju tempat parkir motornya dan menyalakan mesin motor itu. Ia melesat di jalanan dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari biasanya.

"Ada apa 'sih?" Ronald yang bingung hanya menatap sahabatnya aneh.

"Ronald, apa kau sudah punya pasangan?" Caroline mendekati Ronald. "Ah belum." Ronald tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi tempat berpisahnya dengan Sebastian tadi.

**~ooOoo~**

Di rumah sederhana Ciel. Ciel sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kecilnya itu. Ia sedang memikirkan pesta dansa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia paling tidak suka dengan pesta begini. Biasanya ia akan menjadi muka tembok dan seperti biasa ia akan menghabiskan waktu di taman sekolah menatap bintang-bintang.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa harus ada acara seperti itu?" umpat Ciel entah kepada siapa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya lagi.

Setelah berpikir jernih. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Malam minggu ini ia juga tidak ada kegiatan, lebih baik ia memerhatikan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang akan terjadi di pesta dansa saja. Dengan pikiran terakhir itu ia terlelap dalam mimpinya.

**~ooOoo~**

Kring!

Sebuah suara membangunkan Ciel. Bukan suara bel sekolah namun jam wekernya. Jam manis itu telah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Mungkin ini kebiasaan Ciel jika sedang liburan. Bangun siang bolong. Siapa yang tidak mau bagun siang jika sudah liburan?

"Eh? Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan gaun untuk pesta dansa kali ini." Ciel beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya. Ia ambil sebuah gaun manis berwarna biru tua dengan pita biru muda yang terlilit dibagian pinggang.

"Ha~" Ciel menghelas nafas berat.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. Ciel membuka pintu itu dan melihat Alois yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja~" Alois tersenyum riang.

Ciel menyipitkan matanya, "Masuklah!"

"Terima kasih!" Alois duduk dilantai. Kalian pasti tahu, tidak ada sofa disana.

"Sepertinya kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa hari ini!" Alois memerhatikan gaun biru tua yang Ciel bawa.

"Ya begitulah! Tidak ada kerjaan!" Ciel melempar gaun itu ke kasurnya.

"Hm...kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi pasanganmu!" tawar Alois.

"Hei hei siapa bilang aku akan berdansa?" tanya Ciel.

"He?" Tanda tanya memenuhi kepala Alois saat ini.

"Aku hanya memerhatikan kalian saja! Ck, siapa tahu ada hal menarik!" Ciel tersenyum layaknya seorang iblis. Andai saja ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu dihadapan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengganggunya itu bisa dipastikan tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggunya lagi. Tetapi ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau! Tapi aku siap menjadi pasanganmu." Alois berdiri dan keluar dari rumah kecil itu.

"Hei..." Alois pergi tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ingin Ciel katakan. "Datanf tidak diundang pergi juga seenaknya saja!" umpat Ciel kepada Alois yang sudah pergi dari rumah mungilnya itu.

**~ooOoo~**

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menjelang malam. Lebih tepatnya pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit. Semua murid baik pria maupun wanita sudah sampai di sekolah itu. Tidak terkecuali "Pangeran" kita, Sebastian Michaelis. Disekelilingnya terdapat beberapa orang wanita yang sepertinya mengajaknya untuk berdansa namun gagal.

Di balkon yang berada di aula itu terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan gaun biru tuanya. Pita yang terliliit dipinggangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Ia sedang menuggu bintang-bintang untuk keluar. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu cepat.

"KYAAA!"

"Sebastian jadilah pasanganku malam ini!"

"Sebastian sudah punya pasangan belum?"

Begitulah jeritan beberapa orang gadis yang melihat Sebastian berjalan memasuki aula. Di samping kiri ia ditemani oleh Ash dan di samping kanan ditemani oleh Ronald. Trio tampan di sekolah.

"Hei gadis manis, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku malam ini?" Ronald mencium tangan salah satu gadis dan sang gadis nyaris saja pingsan dibuatnya.

"KYAA!" Teriakan itu makin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Hei Ronald, jangan buat mereka makin berteriak! Telingaku sakit dibuatnya." Ash menjitak kepala Ronald.

Dengan tidak terduga segerombolan gadis langsung menerjang mereka bertiga namun mereka berhasil kabur. Mereka segera berlari menuju tempat yang sepi. Disana mereka langsung memakai topeng dan berjalan keluar dengan santai. Entah kerena mereka berjalan menuju aula. Sepertinya waktunya sudah dekat.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen!_ Selamat datang di pesta dansa tahunan ini. Semoga kalian dapat menikmatinya! Musik mainkan!" Angela memimpin pesta dansa tahun ini. Setiap tahunnya akan ada panitia yang mengawasi pesta ini berbeda-beda.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari pasangan dulu! _Bye~_" Ronald melambai kepada kedua temannya dan segera bergabung dengan keramaian.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ash juga mengikuti jejak Ronald.

"Hm...dimana anak itu?" Sebatian meletakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Seperti orang berpikir. Ia melihat kesana-kemari. Mencari sosok berambut kelabu dengan iris sedalam samudra.

"Ketemu!" Sebastian menyeringai sekarang. Ia menemukan gadisnya, gadis berambut kelabu dengan gaun biru tua dan topeng berwarna senada. Tapi seringai itu tidak bertahan lama ketika seorang remaja berambut pirang pucat mendekati incarannya. "Alois!" gumamnya kecil.

Ciel yang sedang berada di balkon itu terkejut atas kehadiran Alois, "Alois?"

"Hahaha jangan melamun!" Alois menepuk pundak Ciel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel, "Bukannya kau berpacaran dengan Lizzie?" tanyanya lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang? Itu cuma gosip! Harusnya kau bisa membedakan mana gosip dan kenyataan!" Alois menepuk puncak kepala Ciel pelan.

"Eh?"

"Mau dansa?" tawar Alois yang berlutut dan menarik tangan Ciel. Ciel yang merasa bahwa darahnya naik ke kepalanya hanya bisa mengangguk.

Dengan satu tarikan, tangan Alois telah memeluk pinggul Ciel. Mereka berdansa di lantai dansa. Semua pasangan juga berdansa disana. Mereka sangat menikmati itu. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir mereka berdansa.

"Ganti pasangan!" Suara Angela menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Alois melepaskan pinggul Ciel. Walau enggan rasanya tapi ia harus. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Ciel. Tangan yang besar dan dingin. Saat memutar tubuhnya, Ciel melihat mata sang pasangan barunya. Merah.

"Sebastian?" bisik Ciel terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sebastian yang menarik tangannya tadi.

"Ssst~" Sebastian meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Jika wanita biasa mungkin sudah kehabisan darah saat itu juga, tapi ini Ciel! Ingat ini Ciel! Jadi ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh hal semacam itu.

"K-kau!" Sebastian mengeratkan pelukannya membuat tubuh kecil Ciel harus melekat dengan tubuh sang _raven_.

"Diam dan nikmatilah!" Sebastian menyeringai. Ciel hanya bisa pasrah. Di sisi lain jantung Ciel berdetak tidak karuan. Alois yang menatap pasangan itu hanya bisa menghelas nafas. Mungkin karena itu ia enggan melepas Ciel tadi.

Mereka berputar di lantai dansa untuk beberapa menit. Walau dikatakan beberapa menit namun itu sangat lama bagi Ciel yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan Sebastian. Wajahnya sudah memerah parah. Akhirnya musik itu berhenti. Ciel melemaskan otot-ototnya, namun tangan Sebastian masih setia merangkul pinggulnya.

"Se-Sebastian~" panggilnya lirih.

"Maaf! Aku terlalu menikmatinya!" canda Sebastian. Jika Ciel mempunyai palu mungkin ia akan menghancurkan wajah tampan Sebastian saat ini.

"Jangan bercanda!" Ciel melepas tangan Sebastian dari pinggangnya dan pergi keluar aula. Alois segera menyusul Ciel yang keluar itu.

"Hei apa yang dia lakukan?" Alois berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ciel.

"Menggodaku." Balas Ciel yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Alois akhirnya dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ciel.

"Sejak olahraga." Alois yang kecewa dengan perkataan Ciel terus mendesaknya, namun Ciel menolak untuk membiarakannya.

"Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku!" Alois berjalan didepan Ciel. Ia sedang berpura-pura ngambek. Kekanak-kanakkan.

"Hei Alois!" Ciel mengangkat gaunnya sedikit dan mengejar Alois.

"_My my_, mau kemana, Tuan Putri?" Sebastian menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel.

"K-kau? Se-sejak kapan?" Ciel membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di pesta dansa." Sebastian tersenyum.

Alois menggenggam tangan Sebastian yang satu lagi, "Lepaskan, Michaelis!"

Sorot mata Alois berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot mata yang tajam. Sebastian juga membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang setimpal.

"H-hei! Aku bukan barang yang bisa direbut!" Ciel melepaskan tangannya dari Sebastian dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang menyukainya itu dibelakang.

"Ciel!" Sebastian berusaha mengejar Ciel namun dihalangi oleh Alois, "Siapa bilang kau boleh lewat?" tanya Alois sakratis.

"Tch!" Sebastian hanya bisa mendecak kesal.

Di lain tempat, Ciel yang sepertinya sedang kesal hanya berjalan dengan cepat. Gaun biru tuanya ia angkat sedikit agar lebih mudah untuk berjalan. Sebenarnya ia sangat benci memakai gaun, tapi mau dikata apa? Pesta dansa harus menggunakan gaun, bukan?

"Mereka itu! Mereka pikir aku itu apa? Barang murah?" tanya Ciel semari menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Nona, tidak baik untuk seorang _lady_ menghentak-hentakan kaki seperti itu!" Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar. Suara Elizabeth atau yang biasa disapa Lizzie.

"Kau!" Ciel berhenti dan mundur satu langkah ketika Elizabeth dan teman-temannya mengahadang.

"Nona manis, kau tidak boleh berteriak, ya~" Caroline memegang sebuah tali tambang.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" Ciel mengerang ketika Lizzie memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Seketika itu juga ia langsung jatuh pingsan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain yang tidak jauh darisana, terlihatlah Sebastian dan Alois yang sedang berlari. Sepertinya mereka sedang mengejar Ciel.

"Ciel!" Sebastian berteriak.

"Ciel!" Alois juga berteriak.

"Kemana anak itu?" Sebastian berhenti sebentar seraya mengamati sekitarnya.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" gumam Alois.

Sebastian dan Alois masih terus mencari Ciel namun tiba-tiba saja Sebastian merasa seperti menginjak sesuatu yang keras.

"Sepatu?" Sebastian mengangkat sepatu itu.

"Itu milik Ciel!" ucap Alois yangmengambil sepatu itu secara paksa dari tangan Sebastian.

"Punya Ciel?" gumam Sebastian.

"Kenapa sepatu ini tertinggal?" Alois bergumam sendiri. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat parker dan mengeluarkan motornya. Sebastian yang tidak mau kalah juga mengikuti langkah Alois. Mereka saling mengejar di jalanan. Sepertinya Sebastian tahu kemana tujuan Alois. Rumah Ciel.

"Ciel!" Alois berlari menuju rumah Ciel dan memutat knop pintu itu. Terkunci!

"Maaf, apakah pemilik kamar ini sudah pulang?" tanya Sebastian ramah kepada salah seorang wanita yang lewat dekat sana.

"Sepertinya belum." Wanita itu terlihat berpikir.

"Terima kasih~" Sebastian tersenyum dan membuat wanita yang bersangkutan _blushing_ sebentar.

"Kemana dia malam-malam begini?" gumam Alois bingung.

"Mungkin ke taman?" usul Sebatian.

"Tidak. Dia tidak mungkin ke taman malam-malam begini." Alois menatap rendah Sebastian.

"Lalu kemana?" tanya Sebastian yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Alois terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin ia diculik?"

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda Alois!" Sebastian menarik kerah baju Alois.

"Itu hanya kemungkinan! Kau tahu, sejak kau dekat dengan Ciel hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat! Dia jadi lebih sering diganggu oleh perempuan-perempuan sekolah kita!" Alois mengatakan hal yang selama ini terjadi terhadap Ciel.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian sakratis.

"Dia tidak dapat hidup tenang!" Alois segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak dapat," Sebastian menyenderkan kepalanya didepan pintu rumah Ciel, "hidup dengan tenang?" Sebastian tersenyum miris. Padahal ia berniat untuk membuat Ciel bahagia namun semua itu salah. Semua itu hanya membuat Ciel merasa tersiksa dan sedih.

"Jadi...apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya seraya memukul pintu rumah itu.

_**~To be Continued~**_

Author Note :

Hallo, minna-san! Ada yang masih ingat saya? *senyum manis* nggak ada? Wah sayang sekali U.U Maaf ya fic ini ngaret luar biasa. Dua bulan deh kayaknya T^T Maklum saya males *dilempar sandal swallow* maksud saya nggak ada ide hehehe. Chapter ini juga pendek :o

Kayaknya pada kesel deh :( saya bales review deh~

**BlackRabbit** : Maaf ngaret. Makasih udah review :D

**xxruuxx** : Benarkah? Kurang hot? Ini rated-nya masih T, jadi nggak akan sepanas rated M *maksud lo?* Salam kenal juga :D

**sakamiiro** : TYPO? Itu 'mah penyakit saya. Tangan saya nggak bisa lambat (?) WHAT? RUMAH SAYA MAU DIDATENGIN? *histeris* Terima kasih telah mereview :D

**almira :** Ini dia lanjutannya! Maaf lama~ Makasih udah review :D

**Suwifuchan** : Iya, dia temennya. Wah itu salah satu misteri cerita ini~ Nggak bisa saya kasih tahu~ *ditikam* Makasih udah review :D

**Kucca** : Selamat Anda dapat piring cantik! *dirajam* Udah kejawab 'kan pertanyaan-nya di chapter ini? Hehehehe saya orangnya terbuka kok nggak apa-apa kalau mau sksd sama saya *kepedean* Makasih udah review :D

**Dimitri Light** : Kakak? Iya saya ini mahkluk berbahaya dari Mars (?) *salah woi!* hahahaha saya cuima nyerempet aja kak belum full (?) Makasih kakak mau review XD

**sebastian X ciel** : Saya masih belum cukup umur bikin rated M D: lagian pasti nggak kuat bikin rated M. Makasih udah review :D

**ciel phamtomhive** : Terima kasih (_ _) Iya dia jadi antagonis. Bosen jadi anak baik mulu *digorok Lizie dan Lizie FC* Makasih sudah review :D

Wah wah banyak yang review *seneng* kayaknya saya perlu banyak baca manga shojou deh =.= sense romance saya selama liburan ilang kayaknya OTL yosh sebelum pergi dari halaman ini mohon **review** nya (_ _)


	6. Found You

Tes. Tes.

Ciel marasakan tetes air membasahi wajahnya. Saat membuka sepasang iris _sapphire_ miliknya, ia sangat terkejut. Ia berada didalam kondisi terikat diatas bangku. Mulutnya disumbat oleh kain putih.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan gelap yang dingin. Keadaan sekitar sangat gelap. Ia tidak dapat menentukan apakah sekarang pagi atau malam. Ciel teringat akan kejadian yang menimpanya saat pesta sekolah itu. Ia dipukul dan tidak sadarkan diri seketika itu juga.

Brak!

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Chaya matahari masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu. Ciel menyipitkan matanya karena masih tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya yang baru saja matanya terima, setelah tidak melihat cahaya selama beberapa jam.

"Jadi tuan putri sudah bangun?" Caroline berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Ciel hanya bisa melirik Caroline dengan tajam.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa bicara?" Rebecca mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel.

"Mau kubantu?" Suara yang tidak asing bagi Ciel. Suara Lizzie. Dengan senyum iblis ia menarik kasar kain yang menyumbat mulut Ciel sedaritadi

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Ciel dengan nada kasar.

"Kenapa? Apa itu masih perlu dipertanyakan?" Lizzie membalasnya dengan kasar juga.

"Apa?" Ciel menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Berhenti dekati Sebastian!" Lizzie berteriak. Ciel membelalakan matanya. Jadi semua ini terjadi karena Sebastian?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 6 : Found You**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroshitusji belongs to Yana Toboso

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance and Friendship

**Pair :  
><strong>Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive (female), Alois Trancy & Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :  
><strong>OOC, AU, TYPO, dll.**  
><strong>Bagi yang tidak bisa membayangkan Ciel sebagai perempuan, bayangkan saja dia sebagai laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Daun-daun berwarna kuning dan oranye berguguran. Semua orang berjalan menikmati musim gugur. Benar, sekarang adalah musim gugur.

"Kemana dia?!" Sebastian berlari mengelilingi area tempat Ciel tinggal. Sudah lima kali ia kelilingi tempat itu hari ini.

Di tempat lain, Alois sedang berlari mengelilingi taman yang dulu sering Ciel kunjungi saat masih kecil, "Ciel!"

Alois dan Sebastian sedang dibuk mencari Ciel dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Mereka mencari ke tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Ciel. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan Ciel.

Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tembok yang ada disampingnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore hari, namun ia masih belum dapat menemukan Ciel. Apakah ini kesalahannya sehingga Ciel diculik seperti ini? Apakah perkataan Alois benar, bahwa hidup Ciel berubah karenanya?

Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Sebastian.

"Michaelis!" Alois memanggil Sebastian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat digambarkan. Antara sedih, marah, dan frustasi bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan petunjuk?" tanya Alois dingin dan datar. Sebastian tersentak. Belum pernah ia melihat pemuda pirang didepannya begitu dingin. Kepribadiannya yang ceria menghilang seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah akting. Apa kehilangan Ciel begitu membuatnya sedih, sehingga ia bersikap seperti ini?

"Sebastian!" Sebastian tertarik dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika sebuah suara meneriaki namanya. Sebastian menatap kedalam iris secerah langit musim semi itu lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ha~" Alois menghela nafasnya pelan, "Kalau seperti ini, kita tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan Ciel." Alois memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau benar." Sebastian menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Bagaimana kalau kita berkerja sama?"

Alois menoleh kearah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mereka adalah musuh. Masing-masing dari mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan cinta Ciel. Tetapi sekarang, pujaan hati mereka menghilang tanpa jejak. Mungkin tawaran itu tidak ada salahnya.

"Boleh juga." Alois menerima usul itu.

"Sekarang kita mencarinya di sekolah untuk sekali lagi." Sebastian tersenyum melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Mungkin dua orang akan lebih efektif daripada sendiri.

**~ooOoo~**

Sekarang, Alois dan Sebastian sudah berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Jaraknya dengan rumah Ciel memang agak jauh, tetapi, demi menemukan Ciel mereka akan melakukan apa saja. Sebastian memasuki halaman sekolah yang luas itu diikuti Alois yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Walaupun hari itu adalah hari Minggu, keadaan sekolah masih tetap ramai. Mungkin ada beberapa orang siswa yang sedang mengurus sesuatu di sekolah dan terlihat beberapa guru yang masih mondar-mandir di sekolah karena menunggu waktu untuk rapat guna membicarakan liburan musim dingin yang tinggal menghitung hari saja.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya di gudang olahraga?" tanya Sebastian sambil melirik sekelilingnya.

"Sudah. Hasilnya nihil." jawab Alois yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sebastian.

Sudah setengah jam mereka mengelilingi sekolah, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka sudah bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang saat pesta dansa kemarin melewati lorong itu. Mereka bahkan sudah bertanya kepada _cleaning service_ yang membersihkan area lorong dimana tepmat menghilangnya Ciel. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Ciel diculik hantu?

Ketika melihat sekelilingnya, Sebastian melihat disudut dekat loker yang berjajar rapi dekat sana.

"Alois, apakah sekolah ini mempunyai CCTV?" tanya Sebastian.

"Seingatku iya. Hei, bukankah masalah CCTV ini sudah dibicarakan oleh kakak kelas saat kita pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini? Memangnya kenapa?" gerutu Alois yang merasa terganggu karena sedang memikirkan beberapa tempat yang mungkin saja menjadi persembunyian sang penculik.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Sebastian menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. Seingatnya saat kakak kelas menjelaskan tentang fasilitas yang ad adi sekolah itu, ia membolos dan tidur di atap sekolah. Namun, di detik berikutnya sebuah lampu muncul diatas kepala Sebastian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa CCTV? Siapa tahu saja kita dapat melihat siapa penculiknya?" Sebastian menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan dingin namun menyiratkan semangat yang berkobar-kobar untuk menemukan gadis pujaannya.

"Benar juga!" Alois memukul keningnya karena tidak terpikir cara itu sama sekali sedaritadi.

"Sekarang. Dimana ruang kontrol itu?" Sebastian berkacak pinggang. Sekarang ia sangat tampan. Dengan jaket hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dari hawa dingin dipadukan dengan _blue jeans_. Setiap siswi yang melewati tempatnya dijamin akan pingsan atau mimisan saat itu juga.

"Kalau tidak salah ada didekat ruang guru." jawab Alois yang memajamkan matanya memasang pose berpikir. Alois juga tidak kalah tampan. Jaket bewarna ungu tua dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam membalut sang pirang.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kesana." Ajak Sebastian berlari menuju tangga yang tidak jauh darisana. Ruang guru terletak di lantai tiga. Sedangkan, mereka berada di lantai dua. Jumlah seluruh lantai yang dimiliki oleh gedung sekolah itu adalah lima lantai.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Diatas daun pintu itu tertulis _control room_. Tidak salah lagi, ruangan itu adalah pusat dari semua CCTV yang dipasang oleh sekolah itu.

Sebastian mengetuk pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dengan gaya rambut yang sangat kuno dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya itu membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama William T. Spears itu.

"Kami ingin melihat rekaman CCTV saat pesta kemarin." Alois membuka suaranya.

"Tidak boleh." jawab pemuda berkacamata itu dengan tegas, "Rekaman-rekaman itu adalah dokumen rahasia sekolah. Tidak ada seorang siswa yang boleh melihatnya."

"Tetapi ini penting!" Sebastian menatap garang pemuda yang satu ini. Namun reaksi pemuda itu masih sama saja.

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada menjalankan tugas yang dipercayakan kepada kita." Pemuda itu menegakan kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sebastian memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan sapu yang ada didepan pintu itu hingga jatuh pingsan, "aku harus menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Maaf."

Sebastian berlari masuk, sedangkan Alois masih berdiri tegak di pintu itu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sebastian akan melakukan hal itu. Apa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ciel sedalam itu?

"Trancy!" Sebastian memanggil pemuda pirang itu untuk melihat apa yang ia temukan didalam komputer itu. Alois tersentak dan segera mengunci pintu dan segera bergabung dengan Sebastian melihat apa yang ia temukan.

"Mari kita lihat." Sebastian duduk di kursi hitam sedangkan Alois berdiri disampingnya. Mereka berdua melihat kedalam alat berbentuk kotak itu dengan antusias. Sebastian menggerakan _mouse_ yang ada kebawah.

"Itu!" Alois menunjuk sebuah baris yang menuliskan kata _yesterday_. Sebastian mengklik baris itu dan muncul beberapa rekaman. Total rekaman ada dua puluh rekaman. Sebastian dan Alois mencari latar situasi lorong saat malam hari.

"Ketemu!" Sebastian mengklik video itu dan komputer memainkan video itu. Alois dan Sebastian menonton video itu dengar cermat.

"_Mereka itu! Mereka pikir aku itu apa? Barang murah?" tanya Ciel semari menghentak-hentakan kakinya._

"_Nona, tidak baik untuk seorang lady menghentak-hentakan kaki seperti itu!" Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar. Suara Elizabeth atau yang biasa disapa Lizzie._

"_Kau!" Ciel berhenti dan mundur satu langkah ketika Elizabeth dan teman-temannya mengahadang._

"_Nona manis, kau tidak boleh berteriak, ya~" Caroline memegang sebuah tali tambang._

"_Ma-mau apa kalian?!" Ciel mengerang ketika Lizzie memukul tengkuknya dengan keras. Seketika itu juga ia langsung jatuh pingsan_.

Rekaman itu memudar menjadi hitam putih ketika Ciel jatuh pingsan.

"Jadi..." Alois menatap horor rekaman terkutuk itu.

"Lizzie!" Sebastian segera bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Alois menatap pemuda _raven_ itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tersenyum pahit. Mungkin ini adalah masalah yang tidak dapat ia campuri.

Alois mematikan komputer itu, tidak lupa ia menghapus rekaman itu terlebih dahulu. Ia mendudukan William di dinding bercat hijau itu. Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Sepahit cintanya untuk teman kecilnya.

**~ooOoo~**

Sebastian segera berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Sebastian terus berlari hingga matanya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenali. Teman dari Lizzie. Caroline. Sebastian berjalan dengan cepat menuju Avril yang sedang berjalan membawa beberapa buku. Ia menarik tangan Avril dengan kasar.

"Dimana Ciel?!" geramnya.

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu!" Avril merintih kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu dimana Lizzie?" Sebastian makin kuat menggenggam tangan Avril.

"A-aku rasa di-dia ada d-di pa-pabrik ter-terbuang." Sebastian segera melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari keluar sekolah.

Angin dingin menimpa wajah tampan Sebastian. Berlari hanyalah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia berlari menuju pabrik terbuang yang letaknya didekat sungai. Hanya ada satu pabrik yang terbuang. Di dekat sungai itu saja.

"Tunggu aku, Ciel!" Sebastian memacu kakinya semakin cepat menembus keramaian jalanan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berlari, akhirnya ia sampai di pabrik terbuang itu. Dengan kasar, ia memasuki pabrik itu dan mendapatkan beberapa gadis, diantaranya Lizzie, sedang memukul Ciel. Semua orang yang ada disana melirik siapa yang tanpa izin memasuki markas mereka. Ciel mendongak dan melihat sebuah siluet pria tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan iris semerah darah.

"Sebastian." Lirihnya pelan sebelum jatuh pingsan akibat pukulan yang ia terima dari Lizzie dan teman-temannya.

"Lizzie!" Sebastian membulatkan matanya dan berlari mendekati pujaan hatinya yang jatuh pingsan dengan luka memar menghiasi wajah malaikatnya.

"Se-Sebastian!" Lizzie menutup mulutnya dan berusaha kabur namun gagal. Sebastian telah menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya terlebih dahulu. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah melarikan diri. Mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Sebastian yang sedang marah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" bentak Sebastian kepada Lizzie.

"A-aku..." Lizzie menarik tangannya namun tidak berhasil. Kekuatannya dengan kekuatan Sebastian berbeda jauh.

"Jawab aku, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middlefold!" Sebastian membentaknya lagi. Belum pernah Lizzie mendengar nama lengkapnya disebutkan oleh Sebastian. Paling tidak, Sebastian hanya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Apakah ini berarti Sebastian sudah mulai marah kepadanya?

"A-aku... aku iri kepadanya!" jawab Lizzie dengan linangan air mata. Ia tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

"Iri?" Sebastian merenggangkan genggamannya.

"Iya! Aku iri kepadanya! Ia yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa dapat memenangkan hatimu bukannya aku yang memliki segalanya!" teriak Lizzie diselingi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

"Lizzie..."

"Aku seorang putri dan dia hanyalah seorang...seorang yang miskin!" Suara Lizzie bergetar.

"Lizzie..." Kali ini nada Sebastian menjadi dingin dan datar.

"Apa yang kurang dariku?" Lizzie terduduk di lantai kotor itu. Ia tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang akan kotor.

"Kekayaan tidak menjamin apapun." Sebastian melepaskan ikatan yang melilit Ciel. Lizzie mendongak melirik Sebastian yang kini sudah menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style_. Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Lizzie yang sedang termenung.

**~ooOoo~**

Sebastian membawa Ciel menuju rumahnya. Disana sudah menunggu Alois. Benar juga, sedaritadi ia di pabrik terbuang itu, ia tidak melihat Alois sama sekali. Ternyata ia menunggunya di rumah Ciel.

Alois melihat Ciel yang ada digendongan Sebastian. Ia tertidur dalam damai walaupun wajahnya penuh memar, lalu ia melirik kearah Sebastian, "Selamat kau berhasil." Alois memberikan kunci kamar Ciel.

"Kunci kamar?" Sebastian menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku memintanya kepada pemilik rumah ini." Alois berjalan menjauhi Sebastian dan Ciel yang terlelap, "Kali ini kau menang, Michaelis. Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

Sebastian menarik bibirnya sehingga membentuk seulas senyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu."

Sebastian membuka pintu rumah Ciel dan menidurkan Ciel di kasurnya. Sebastian mengambil sebuah wadah air dan mengisinya hingga setengahnya. Lalu ia ambil air biasa dan mengelap wajah Ciel yang memar dengan perlahan.

"Ciel. Maafkan aku." lirihnya seraya mengelap wajah damai Ciel yang terlelap tidur, "Aku akan menjagamu mulai saat ini. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Sebastian mengecup tangan Ciel dengan lembut.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

Author Note :

Akhirnya saya update chapter 6 juga *nangis terharu* saya nggak nyangka bakal dapet review sebanyak ini *nangis beneran* *dilempar tomat busuk*

Aduh nggak bisa panjang juga nih cerita wkwkwk nggak tahu kenapa setiap ngetik cerita ini pasti nggak bisa lebih dari 8 halaman kalau nggak ya 10 halaman aja. Tapi masih kebawa santai 'kan? ;;)

**wkyjtaoris ALL**** : **Wah maaf ngaret. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for reviewing~

**Bara no hana-chan** : Nggak apa-apa kok kalau nggak review di chapter sebelumnya. Nah...ini sudah update. Thanks for reviewing~

**Sachii Nightray**: Makasih udah review. Nggak apa-apa kok. Pas pertama terbitin cerita ini juga review nya dikit kok tapi sekarang udah mendingan. Makasih ya udah mau ngikutin cerita ini.

**blue0jewel**: Bernakah? Wah makasih ide saya dibilang brilian *malu* hehehe bosen liat Lizzie jadi anak baik mulu sih jadi saya giniin aja deh *dihajar Lizzie FC* Maaf lama bangeeet updatenya. Thanks for reviewing~

**xxVitaxx **: Wah maaf ya kalau alurnya cepat dan monoton. Saya akan perbaiki terus! Thanks for rwviewing~

**Kim Victoria** : Makasih sudah mau review. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat U_u

**Sakamiiro **: Makasih banyak loh udah mau review dua kali buat ngasih tahu aku siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya (?) bener banget. Kan bosen tuh liat si Lizzie jadi anak manis mulu saya ganti karakternya khu khu *dihajar Yana-sensei* Wah saya sudah update walau ngaret! Jangan datangi saya.

**BlueDragon1728**: Wah jangan gigit ban donk. Itu kan nggak enak mending gigit ini aja *kasih donat* bentuknya gk jauh beda kan? Makasih sudah mau review.

**xxruuxx**: Hahaha saya juga sempet lupa sama chapter 4 kok ._. *author macam apa ini?* Nggak kok, saya nggak pernah men-discontinued-kan cerita saya kecuali itu memang sudah tamat. Tenang saja!

**BlackRabbit ** : Benarkah? Makasih udah dibilang keren. Ini udah update. Maaf lama. Untung kamu gk terror aku ._.V

Yak, inilah akhirnya lumayan banyak ya. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada semua reviewer dan silent readers yang sudah baca fic abal ini. Bagaimana? Makin penasaran atau gimana sama cerita ini? Masukan saja semua unek-unek kamu tentang fic ini di kotak review. Saya siap membalas pertanyaan dan responmu untuk fic ini.


	7. The Truth

Matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya. Burung-burung menyanyikan lagu untuk memuji nama Tuhan diluar sana. Sinar mentari yang sudah agak tinggi menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang tidak ditutupi oleh gorden. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam segelap malam mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka iris _ruby_ miliknya. Ia mengerjap sekilas sebelum benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ketika ia sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, ia langsung melihat tubuh yang ada diatas kasur yang lusuh itu. Wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur itu disinari oleh mentari pagi yang hangat, sehingga untuk sekilas wajahnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Sebastian mengeyampingkan rambut Ciel yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sebastian merasa sesuatu bergetar di sakunya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebastian melirik nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari tempat Ciel tinggal. Sesampainya diluar, ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?" jawab Sebastian dingin.

"_Sebastian, apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?"_

"Iya."

"_Sebastian, cepatlah pulang sekarang!"_

"Ada a−" Sambungan telepon dari ayahnya terputus. Dari nada bicara ayahnya, sepertinya ia sangat khawatir dan...takut?

Sebastian yang merasa khawatir dengan orangtuanya segera mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel Ciel kemudian bergegas pergi dari tempat itu dengan mengendarai motornya pulang.

Didalam rumahnya, Ciel yang baru saja bangun berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ciel merasakan rasa sakit pada tangan kirinya. Saat ia menggulung lengan bajunya, ia dapat melihat memar yang berwarna biru di sikunya. Tidak heran ia merasa sakit.

Ciel yang sudah sadar penuh bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Disana ia mengambil handuk kecil dan mencelupkannya kedalam air dingin, kemudian ia membasuh luka memarnya itu perlahan. Ia meringis sedikit ketika ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Walau sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai cobaan dan hantaman, tetap saja yang namanya luka itu tetap sakit sampai akhir zaman sekalipun.

Ciel yang sudah membersihkan dirinya, mencari ponselya di kasurnya. Setelah ia menemukannya, ia melihat ada pesan masuk. Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka pesan itu.

"Dari Sebastian?" Ciel membaca pesan singkat itu dengan cepat. Sepertinya Sebastianlah yang menyelamatkan Ciel dari ancaman Lizzie. Ciel yang tersenyum sedikit kemudian membalas pesan singkat itu.

.

.

.

**Haru Haru**

**Chapter 7 : The Truth**

**Disclaimer :  
><strong>Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

**Genre :  
><strong>Romance and Friendship

**Pair :  
><strong>Sebastian Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive (female), Alois Trancy x Ciel Phantomhive (female)

**Warning :  
><strong>OOC, AU, TYPO, dll

.

.

.

Sebastian yang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan konstan akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Saat Sebastian memasukan motornya ke garasi, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di rumahnya. Segera saja ia masuk ke rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Saat ia memasuki ruang tamunya, ia melihat sekelompok orang berpakaian jas lengkap mirip _bodyguard_ mengelilingi ayahnya yang duduk di sofa rumah mereka. Ia tampak tegang.

"Ayah?" Sebastian memanggil ayahnya.

"Oh! Jadi dia adalah Sebastian?" Sebastian membalikan badannya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Sebastian melihat wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang yang elegan serta iris gelapnya yang menakjubkan. Pakaian yang wanita itu kenakan seperti seorang wanita kantoran yang terdiri dari jas khusus wanita dan celana panjang hitam. Wanita itu memancarkan keanggunan dari dirinya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa ibunya berada dibelakang wanita itu sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa ini?" Sebastian bertanya dengan nada yang agak kesal sambil melirik ayah, ibu, dan wanita tidak dikenal itu.

"Hahaha~ Jangan terlalu tegang, nak~" Wanita itu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu. Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi wanita itu terdengar sangat lembut dan elegan. Sebenarnya siapa wanita itu? Ibunya yang sedaritai mengikuti wanita tidak dikenal itu duduk disebelah ayahnya.

"Duduklah, nak." Pinta wanita itu seakan-akan ialah pemilik rumah tersebut. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan para pria-pria yang mengenakan jas itu dan pria-pria itu pergi dari sana. Bohong besar jika Sebastian tidak penasaran mengenai wanita serba hitam itu. Sebastian duduk di sofa _single_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Jika dilihat dari jauh, urutannya seperti ini, orangtua Sebastian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang, lalu wanita itu duduk di sofa panjang dengan arah berlawanan dengan sofa kedua orangtua Sebastian yang dipisahkan oleh meja kaca, dan Sebastian sendiri duduk di sofa _single_ yang terletak ditengah sofa itu.

"Ehem." Sebastian berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian ketiga orang dewasa yang ada, "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Begini, nak..." perkataan ayahnya terputus oleh wanita serba hitam itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Raja di Inggris." Wanita serba hitam itu berbicara dengan mudahnya. Sebastian yang mendengar itu diam ditempat seolah-olah ia telah dibekukan oleh Ratu Es.

"Nyonya pengacara, saya kira Anda terlalu frontal." Ibu Sebastian menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Begitukah?" balas wanita serba hitam itu.

Ibu Sebastian menambahkan, "Biar saya yang menjelaskannya."

Sebastian yang mendengar perkataan ibunya langsung memerhatikan ibunya dengan antusias seperti seorang anak kecil. Bukannya dia itu anak kecil, namun ini sangat menyita perhatiannya. Siapakah wanita serba hitam itu dan apa maunya?

"Nak, begini..sebenarnya kami bukanlah orangtuamu yang sesungguhnya." dan Sebastian seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, "Ibumu yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang wanita cantik bernama Jean dan ia adalah Ratu yang meninggal setelah melahirkanmu." Ibunya mulai bercerita.

Sebastian yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya bertanya, "Ja-jadi ayahku yang sebenarnya adalah..." ia menatap ayahnya dalam.

"Benar." Jawab ayahnya, "Ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah Raja Alfred."

"Semua ini terjadi sebelum kau lahir." Ibunya mulai ceritanya yang panjang.

"Saat itu kau masih ada didalam kandungan Ratu Jean. Ratu Jean adalah ratu pertama dari Raja Alfred yang sekarang ini sedang menjabat. Saat usia kandungannya mencapai 4 bulan, Raja Alfred mengumumkan bahwa ia mengangkat seorang pelayan yang cantik bernama Esmeralda menjadi selirnya. Ratu Jean tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dan menyetujui hal itu walau ia sangat sedih. Ketika memasuki usia kandungan tujuh bulan, Ratu Jean difitnah berhubungan dengan perdana menteri negera ini dan diasingkan oleh Raja yang marah kepada istrinya. Lalu sebulan setelah itu terjadi, Esmeralda diangkat menjadi Ratu selanjutnya. Ratu Jean yang diasingkan melahirkan kau di daerah jauh dari pusat kota Inggris dan meninggal. Sebelum meninggal, ia menitipkanmu kepada kami yang waktu itu adalah patsuri yang menjadi pelayannya selama Ratu Jean diasingkan."

Sebastian menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian seolah ia tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan mereka. Wanita serba hitam yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja mulai angkat bicara, "Namaku adalah Luna dan aku disini untuk menjadikanmu sebagai Raja selanjutnya karena Raja Alfred sekarang sedang sakit parah."

Sebastian hanya bisa menatap wanita serba hitam yang mengaku bernama Luna itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Ciel yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan kota membolak-balikan buku yang sedang ia baca. Dengan wajah yang serius dan penuh penghayatan, ia membaca setiap deret kalimat di buku tebal itu dengan teliti dan mencernanya di otaknya yang terkenal jenius.

Buk!

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kesampingnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi yang lumayan duduk di kursi sebelahnya dan mulai membaca buku yang ia letakan dengan keras di meja. Ciel memerhatikan buku-buku yang pria itu baca. Semua bukunya adalah tentang sejarah dari Inggris.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya pria itu yang menyadari bahwa Ciel menatapnya, atau lebih tepatnya bukunya.

Ciel melihat mata pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu. Iris emas yang sangat indah, pikirnya. Lalu Ciel membalas, "Ah tidak. Hanya terkejut saja."

"Hn." Pemuda itu kembali pada bukunya dan Ciel pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama berkutat dengan buku yang berbeda aliran itu untuk 2 jam sampai seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian yang rapi, seperti pegawai kantoran, menghampiri pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya dan beberapa pria lain dengan tampang seperti _bodyguard_ mengelilingi meja mereka.

Ciel yang menyadari adanya tamu yang tidak diundang langsung mendongak dan terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak kalau beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal mengepungnya. Ralat, mengepung dirinya dan pemuda tidak dikenal itu.

"Anno−" Ciel berusaha bertanya namun terputus ketika pemuda disebelahnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Thomas?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada yang dingin seraya berdiri.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, namun waktu Anda untuk melihat-lihat sudah habis." Ucap pria dengan jas yang bernama Thomas itu.

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia sedang bingung. Pemuda beriris emas itu lalu menghadap Ciel, "Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Pemuda itu menundukan kepala sedikit lalu berjalan pergi bersama pria-pria aneh itu.

Ciel yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan heran. Hari ini adalah hari yang aneh menurutnya.

.

.

.

Ciel berjalan menuju pusat perbelanjaan di kota Inggris. Setelah ia membaca buku di perpustakaan, ia baru ingat bahwa bahan makanan di rumahnya sudah habis dan ia harus membeli itu semua.

Dengan langkah yang santai namun pasti, Ciel berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang biasa menjual bahan makanan. Walau Ciel tinggal sendiri, ia tidak terlalu suka makan makanan cepat saji. Sebagai calon dokter, ia harus menjaga kesehatannya agar tidak sakit sehingga ia belajar masak dari Bibinya tercinta.

Bel kecil berbunyi ketika Ciel mendorong pintu toko itu. Harum bahan makanan dapat ia cium dengan jelas. Banyak ibu-ibu sedang berbelanja disana. Ia mengambil sebuah keranjang dan dengan cekatan ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya ia selesai dengan acara berbelanjanya.

Ketika ia berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan itu untuk pulang, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal baik. Ciel memasang wajah masam dan segera berjalan cepat untuk menghindari orang itu. Ya, betul. Orang itu adalah Lizzie, musuh bebuyutannya.

Lizzie yang sedang memilih beberapa pakaian mendongak ketika ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar. Ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia melihat Ciel yang sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Rasa bersalah langsung hinggap di hati gadis bangsawan ini. Dengan langkah yang agak takut-takut, ia mendekati Ciel.

"Ci..el?" Lizzie memanggil namanya.

Ciel merutuki kesialannya dan membalas, "Apa?"

"Hm.." Lizzie berdiri dihadapannya sambil melihat kemana saja kecuali mata Ciel, "Soal yang kemarin.." Ia mulai memainkan ujung dari roknya.

Ciel hanya bisa berdiri disana sambil menatap teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang Elizabeth atau biasa disapa Lizzie sedang berbicara padanya dengan tampang yang bersalah. Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat?

"Maaf ya." Lizzie yang sedaritadi berusaha menghindari mata Ciel akhirnya menatap iris _sapphire _itu.

Ciel tersenyum sebelum membalas, "Sudah kumaafkan."

Lizzie yang senangnya bukan main hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, namun itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang sering ia jahati sebaik ini sehingga ia bisa memaafkannya. Semalam ia sudah berpikir banyak tentang hal ini dan merenungkan diri. Ia malu terhadap dirinya sendiri dan ia mengerti mengapa Sebastian menyukai gadis biasa ini. Mungkin secara materil, Ciel jauh darinya. Namun sikapnyalah yang membuatnya tampak seperti bangsawan.

"Eh, kenapa menangis?" Ciel yang tidak biasa menanggapi orang menangis langsung panic dan khawatir. Ia menepuk punggung Lizzie untuk meredakannya.

"Karena aku bahagia." Jawab Lizzie sambil mengusap matanya yang berlinang air mata. Ciel mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih yang ada di sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Lizzie. Lizzie menerima saputangan itu dan mengelap air matanya.

"Jadi kita teman sekarang?" tanya Lizzie sambil tersenyum manis dan lebar.

"Ya. Kita teman." Ciel mengulurkan tangannya dan Lizzie balas menjabat tangan sahabat barunya itu.

Dan sisa hari itu dihabiskan kedua sahabat baru itu untuk berbelanja dan melakukan hal khusus perempuan lainnya.

.

.

.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan muda?" tanya seorang pria berjas hitam itu kepada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris emas itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab pemuda itu pendek. Pemuda itu memerhatikan jalanan kota London yang memang agak ramai pada hari itu.

Mobil hitam miliknya itu berjalan stabil di jalanan kota London. Tidak lama terlihatlah sebuah rumah megah −ralat− istana yang sangat besar. Mobil itu memasuki istana dengan mudahnya. Ketika pemuda itu turun dari mobil, para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih langsung menyambutnya bak orang penting kerajaan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran Claude." Sapa seorang pelayan dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dan meninggalkannya dihadapan seorang wanita cantik dengan iris emas dan rambut pirang sebahu. Wajahnya begitu menawan dan cantik. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan tinggi menambah nilai plus didalam dirinya.

"Apakah Ibunda mencariku?" tanya pemuda yang bergelar Pangeran itu kepada wanita yang menjabat sebagai Ratu.

"Nak, Ayahmu sedang sakit dan aku berharap kau dapat menggantikannya sebagai Raja." Tutur wanita itu dengan wajah datar sambil memainkan es batu didalam gelas _wine_ miliknya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi Raja dan mendapatkan kuasa atas Inggris."

"Tapi, Ibunda..." Perkataannya terputus ketika sang ibu menatapnya tajam. Iris emas yang sama dengan miliknya itu menusuk uluh hatinya sehingga ia terdiam.

"Tidak ada kata tapi." Tutur wanita itu lagi sambil meminum isi gelas itu sampai habis dengan elegan.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Author Note :**

Guess what? I'M ALIVE! Yohooo!

Ok, sudah setahun tidak melanjutkan cerita ini dan pada ngira ini discontinued kan haha! Kalian salah besar *dilempar ke Pluto* Saya tidak akan pernah discontinued sebuah cerita~ Ok, setahun nggak update cara penulisan dan bahasa yang saya gunakan sudah berubah ya. Saya merasa gaya saya dulu itu alay U_U Tapi..kita harus menatap kedepan, benar gak? Plus….disini saya bikin konflik baru dan haremnya makin banyak. Hahahahahahaha~ *ketawa ala ibu tiri*

Moga-moga masih ada yang inget saya dan cerita kecil ini. Ok, sekian bacot saya dan jangan lupa review ok?

**.:Thanks to Review:.**

**voly ichi yama**,Bara no han-chan, **Kuro Ao**, kharisma shima, **almira dila**, ShafirAisha, **xxx**, yui, **yuiko**, Thetrue AngelBeast, **Kagamine MiCha**, ArQuella


End file.
